


Investigation and Crimes of the Seoul Serial Rapists

by multikpopfan (Dastiel4ever)



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Super Junior, VIXX, Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Collars, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, GDragon is a sadist, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kangin sucks, M/M, Monsta X is evil, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Social Media, Stalking, TOP and GDragon are evil, Taeyang is a Kitten, Winner is evil, cat play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/multikpopfan
Summary: There is a group of rapists that are targeting men in the city of Seoul. What happens when the Korean Police have to investigate something that has happened in other countries and has somehow traveled to theirs? Can they put a stop to it before one of their own is attacked?





	1. We Start in Itaewon

Yoongi is typing furiously into the computer fixing his glasses quickly. The office around him wasn’t all that busy and he wanted to make sure to get out of there early so he could meet up with his friends. But he wasn’t intending for this to happen. He sighs continuing to type, how could this happen? He had the most sophisticated system that should have been unhackable. The security system was completely fried yet nothing was missing. He worked for an investment firm, one of the biggest in South Korea. He had been hand-picked by the CEO of the company himself; in fact they were good friends. He grunts in frustration not finding any evidence of who hacked into the database. Usually hackers leave a calling card, ones only other hackers could read and find.

            “Yoongi?” The CEO asks. “Yoongi, go home. You’ve been working on this for the past 6 hours.”

            “I’m almost there, Mr. Siwon.” Yoongi says.

            “Alright, do you need anything?” Siwon asks.

            “Coffee?” Yoongi asks.

            “Sure, black?” Siwon asks.

            “Yeah. Two packs of sugar no creamer.” Yoongi says not looking up from the computer.

            “Coming right up.” Siwon says. Yoongi chuckles grabbing a sticky note. He blinks unsure of what to make of it. Siwon comes back into the room. “You find something?” Yoongi nods handing him the sticky note.

            “I have no idea what it means. Has this happened to you before?” Yoongi asks. “Has anyone hacked into the database before?”

            “No, not that I’m aware of. Alright, thanks for this, go home, rest. Good work.” Siwon says. Yoongi nods grabbing the coffee out of his hand. Siwon smiles watching Yoongi leave. He turns his attention back to the note, it didn’t make sense.  ** _We have returned new place, new members, same pattern._**  Yoongi sighs getting into his car sitting there for a moment. He pulls out his phone.

            “Yeah, what’s up?” Yoongi asks.

            “We have decided we are going to a club. And you are coming with, no more skipping out on us.” His friend says.

            “Namjoon, I’ve had a really long day.” Yoongi says.

            “Exactly and what better way than to party and drink the night away?” Hoseok says.

            “If you want I can drive you home early.” Jin says. “Just come for a little bit.”

            “Alright, fine. What club?” Yoongi asks.

            “Looking star.” Hoseok says.

            “Okay, I’ll be there in like 15 minutes, don’t order without me.” Yoongi says. Maybe this is what he needed after a stressful day at work. He starts the car pulling out of the parking lot, unbeknownst to him, a car follows him closely.

 

Across town in a small cramped police station officers scrambled about.

            “Jimin! Taehyung!” The Chief yells to them. “Step into my office please.” Jimin just shrugs at Taehyung. To be honest their unit was quite understaffed probably because nobody wants to work on sexual assault cases. They walk into the chief’s office noticing another young man sitting in the chair. He quickly stands up bowing to them. “This is Jeon Jungkook he has been assigned to your unit. He used to work as a sexual assault coordinator between the hospital and police station in Busan. I thought we could use him.”

            “You are from Busan too?” Jimin asks.

            “Yes, sir.” Jungkook says smiling.

            “Drop the sir; we are going to be working together now.” Jimin says. “Park Jimin.”

            “I’m Kim Taehyung his handsomely devilish partner.” Taehyung says grinning. “So Chief Changmin you got anything for us to do?”

            “Give Jungkook here a tour around the station, explain a little of what we do here.” Chief Changmin says.

            “Yes, Chief, right away.” Jimin says bowing to him. “Follow me.”

            “So what do you do? I mean what’s your title; you have to be connected to the medical field at least somewhat.” Taehyung asks.

            “Yes, I have a bachelor in nursing degree and a bachelor in criminal psychology. I focused mainly on human behavior and what leads someone to rape and sexual assault.” Jungkook says.

            “Damn so you are a genius?” Taehyung asks.

            “Not really just really interested in my fields of study. I mainly just want to help people.” Jungkook says.

            “Well, our unit deals with mainly sexual assault cases, child predators, kidnappings, domestic violence abuse and sometimes prostitution.” Jimin says. “We have two interrogation rooms that are used for the suspects and then one room to interview victims.”

            “Do you have another team that can go to the crime scene while you go to the hospital to interview the victim?” Jungkook asks.

            “Yes, we do, they are just late tonight. They just came back from vacation.” Taehyung says.

            “So you guys have a pretty small unit then?” Jungkook asks. “For this part of Seoul?”

            “We deal with a lot of male assaults and not many people want to even be associated with that.” Jimin says. “This is the control room; we have two IT techs, and two forensic techs. Yesung, say hello to our new partner. Yesung has been here for almost 9 years now.”

            “You make that sound like it’s a bad thing; you’d be lost without me.” Yesung says.

            “That is so true.” Taehyung says.

            “I smell coffee.” Jimin says. “Follow me to the breakroom.”

            “A very important part of our tour, we usually come in here to discuss the case and just brainstorm.” Taehyung says.

            “Hey, Taeyang, you made coffee!” Jimin says walking into the breakroom. Taeyang smiles nodding.

            “Who is this?” Taeyang whispers barely even heard.

            “Newbie, he’s going to be helping us out.” Jimin says. “Jungkook this is Taeyang, Taeyang, Jungkook.”

            “Taeyang is the first person you see when you come in and the last person you see when you leave.” Taehyung says. Taeyang blushes looking down. He looks at his phone noticing a text.

            “Enjoy the coffee.” Taeyang says. “And welcome, I hope you like working here, we’ll keep you busy.”

            “Thanks.” Jungkook says watching him leave quickly. “Is he always that quiet?”

            “Yeah pretty much.” Taehyung says. Taeyang sits back down at the front desk checking the message.  ** _On Route, targets are in sight, A Team moving in._** Taeyang rolls his eyes erasing the message, why they continued to add him to these messages he didn’t know.

 

Meanwhile across town Yoongi sighs at the bar, he wouldn’t have said yes to coming if he had known that this club was so small. He hated small places made him anxious. He sips his drink unable to get that message out of his head. Yoongi blinks as the man next to him grunts in frustration at his phone nearly slamming it on the bar.

            “Well that won’t fix the problem.” Yoongi says.

            “Well I don’t know what will, I’ve tried everything.” The man says.

            “What seems to be the problem?” Yoongi asks.

            “I switched my keyboard from Korean to English the other day and now I can’t get it back to Korean.”

            “May I?” Yoongi asks.

            “Sure, be my guest.” The man says. Yoongi nods taking the phone. Not enough light to be able to see the screen Yoongi takes a few steps away from his drink turning his back to it so he can’t see the man slipping something into it. Yoongi ponders a moment before entering the settings menu checking the default keyboard. The man looks up as Yoongi has an aha moment out loud.

            “It must have automatically switched it so that the English keyboard was your default.” Yoongi says.

            “Geez you are a lifesaver!” The man says. “I’m Win.”

            “Yoongi.” Yoongi says.

            “I’m horrible with technology so I probably accidently clicked yes not knowing what it was.”

            “Yeah, these phones do that a lot. Technology is my life so I kind of have to know my way around it.” Yoongi says gulping down the rest of his drink. “It’s packed in here.”

            “You’ve never been here before have you?” Win asks.

            “No, no I have not. I’m just here with my friends.” Yoongi says. He looks over to them now noticing that Jin is gone. “And looks like my ride left without me, great.”

            “Ouch that’s got to suck, well if you want I can drive you. It’s the least I could do.” Win says. “My mom is going to be so happy to hear from me, I’ve been sending her English text messages all yesterday and today. I think she was annoyed because she had to go into her translation app.”

            “Where do you live?” Yoongi asks.

            “About 50 miles from here.” Win says. Yoongi nods.

            “Sure, hell why not? I’m gonna go tell my friends I’m leaving.” Yoongi says. He makes his way over to Hoseok, Namjoon and another man Yoongi had never met before.

            “Hey, Yoongi! This is Heechul, he’s a drag queen.” Namjoon says. “Well not tonight, tonight is his off night.”

            “You work here?” Yoongi asks.

            “Yeah, drag queen some nights, security others. Tonight I’m just cruising.” Heechul says. Yoongi nods not sure what that was.

            “You okay, Yoongi, you are sweating.” Hoseok inquires.

            “I’m fine; I’m actually just leaving a guy offered to drive me home. He seems cool.” Yoongi says.

            “Wait a second.” Heechul says. “Do you know him?”

            “No, but he seems nice enough and I really can’t stay here another minute.” Yoongi says.

            “Just wait for Jin.” Namjoon says.

            “I’ve been waiting for Jin. I’ll be fine guys; I have my pepper spray and everything.” Yoongi says walking away. Namjoon tries to go after him but two people bump into him spilling a drink on him.

            “Shit!” Namjoon shouts. Yoongi nowhere in sight. Yoongi follows after Win moaning his hands were shaking. He goes to locate his keys realizing they are not in his pocket or on his belt like they usually are. Yoongi gulps feeling Win’s hand around his waist helping him walk. Something was off, something wasn’t right. Yoongi tries to pull himself away from this man but to no avail. He is thrust into the backseat of a car, another man in the front seat. The minute Yoongi’s head hit the seat he was out.

            “You sure he is the right one?” The man asks.

            “Yeah, I’m sure, he fixed my phone said technology was his life. I got the right one Kangin.”

            “Alright, relax, Seung-yoon, I believe you.” Kangin says. “You didn’t tell him your real name right?”

            “No, I’m not stupid.” Yoon says. Kangin grins looking back at their prize.

            “He is a pretty one.” Kangin says driving away. Yoon looks at his phone.

            “Seems like that security guard we dealt with when Hyungwon was with us tried to intervene. We might just have to teach him a lesson.” Yoon says.

            “Han Geng and Kibum take care of it?” Kangin asks.

            “Yeah, made sure nobody followed us out.” Yoon says. “Did Mino get his target?”

            “Of course he did.” Kangin says. Yoon looks down at his hands. “Speak your mind.”

            “It’s just…I don’t want you to feel lonely, it seems like all we are doing is finding someone for TOP or finding someone for G or Kibum or Luhan.” Yoon says. “Shouldn’t we try to find you someone?” Kangin smiles softly at the man sitting next to him putting his hand on his cheek.

            “I didn’t know it was bothering you so much. I will find someone I want; I’m okay with waiting, because whoever catches my eye will be worth the wait. Do I miss my Leeteuk of course I do but I had to let him go.” Kangin says.

            “You are the leader; I just want you to be happy. Like you make sure we are.” Yoon says.

            “Thank you, Yoon, this means a lot.” Kangin says. “Don’t worry about me, watching all of you have your fun is fulfilling as well.”

 

A few hours pass, Jimin and Jungkook both on their computers. Taehyung answers the phone at their station.

            “Itaewon Police Station Sexual Violence Unit.” Taehyung answers. “Okay, okay, yes, yes, we will be there in 10 minutes. Thank you.”

            “What’s up?” Jimin asks.

            “Got a victim in the hospital think he may have been drugged. They wouldn’t elaborate on anything saying that we were needed.” Taehyung says.

            “Let’s go.” Jungkook says standing up.

            “Hold up, got to tell the chief first.” Jimin says. Taehyung already halfway in the office.

            “We got a victim in the hospital they think he’s been drugged they wouldn’t say much over the phone but it seemed like they needed help.” Taehyung says.

            “Go; call me when you have information so I can send Zico and Jaehyo to the scene.” Chief Changmin says.

            “Yes, sir.” Taehyung says bowing. He grabs his jacket nodding to the other two to follow him. Over three hours with these two and Jungkook still couldn’t figure out who was the leader. He had a feeling he hadn’t met the leader of the unit yet and that these two were the type to take charge when the other one needed a firm hand to keep them steady.

            “Zico and Jaehyo?” Jungkook asks.

            “Yeah, Zico is technically the unit manager but we have worked together for over 5 years now and have kind of gotten used to doing things a certain way.” Taehyung says.

            “Oh, I got you.” Jungkook says.

            “I forgot! Jaehyo’s brother was moving in with Zico today remember? They probably cooked him dinner.” Jimin says.

            “Moving in?” Jungkook asks.

            “Yeah, Zico and Taeil, Jaehyo’s brother are together. They finally decided on moving in together.” Jimin says opening the car door for Jungkook.

            “Thanks.” Jungkook says. “Wow that’s amazing.”

            “It is.” Jimin says. The car ride over is silent, Taehyung almost immediately turned on the radio making it hard for Jungkook and Jimin to carry on a conversation. He looks at Taehyung who seems to be hiding some nerves.

            “Do you guys usually handle victims?” Jungkook asks.

            “I guess it just depends, our last case dealing with drugs didn’t go well.” Taehyung says.

            “What happened?” Jungkook asks.

            “Girl said she was assaulted, her tox screen came back positive but when the kit was tested it didn’t show any signs of intercourse. Turns out she took the drug willingly and when her parents found out she lied and said she had been assaulted. Ruined the guy she accused career.” Taehyung explains.

            “Geez, that’s horrible.” Jungkook says. He nods to Jimin as he opens the door to the hospital. Taehyung approaches the desk.

            “We are here to see the sexual assault victim that was drugged.” Jimin says. The nurse nods the look on her face is a mixture of sad and confused.

            “Right this way. We didn’t know who else to call, the victim is still foggy on what happened.” The nurse says.

            “How do you know he was raped?” Jungkook asks.

            “That’s the thing, there was a witness.” The nurse says. Taehyung pauses looking at the nurse then back at Jimin and Jungkook.

            “A witness?” Taehyung asks.

            “Yes, he was there for the whole thing, heard everything even saw some. He said he was locked in a closet. He was quite distraught when he was brought in but he has seemed to calm down now.” The nurse explains. She points to a black haired man sitting outside of a room. “The victim is currently getting a rape kit done on him. But if you want to talk to the witness that’s him.”

            “Thank you, Nurse.” Jimin says. Just then a man in a full black suit rushes over to the room being stopped by a nurse and another staff member. “Holy shit.”

            “What?” Taehyung asks.        

            “Don’t you know who that is?” Jimin asks. Taehyung looks at the man then back to Jimin.

            “He looks familiar.” Taehyung says. As they approach the man Taehyung recognizes his voice.

            “Please, please just let me see him. Dammit, Yoongi.” Siwon shouts.

            “Are you family?” The nurse asks.

            “No, I’m not but…I’m his emergency contact. I’m the only one he has.” Siwon says.

            “How do you know the victim?” Jungkook asks.

            “He is my employee.” Siwon says.

            “This is Choi Siwon, CEO and owner of an investment firm here in Itaewon.” Jimin explains.

            “Do you know of anyone who would want to harm you or your employee?” Jungkook asks.

            “No, I handle investments I make sure everything is double checked.” Siwon says.

            “Okay, have you gotten any threats at all?” Taehyung asks. Siwon gasps pulling out the sticky note from his pocket.

            “Our databases were hacked and Yoongi was able to find this message somehow when he was searching for who did it.” Siwon says.

            “This will be helpful thank you.” Jimin says. Jungkook slowly makes his way over to the black haired man sitting down. His eyes were so red and swollen it looked as if he had been crying for a very long time. Suddenly two men came up with cups of coffee in their hands. Jungkook smiles down at the man.

            “Hi there. What’s your name?” Jungkook asks.

            “I’m Jin. Kim SeokJin.” Jin answers.

            “Can you tell me what happened?” Jungkook asks. “It’s okay, take your time.” Jungkook says noticing the man is shaking.

            “We were at the club and I remember being happy and excited to see Yoongi there but all he wanted to do was have a beer. So I left him alone at the bar, I was in a corner just minding my own business watching Yoongi closely because I know how he gets in crowded loud places. Then this guy came up to me and we started talking. He was funny and easy to talk to. Then he said that he didn’t feel good and asked me if I could help him outside. I said yes but once we got out there he pulled out a knife. He told me to not make a sound or else he’d cut me and then he pushed me towards a car. Someone was in the driver’s seat and he got out but he was hooded so I couldn’t see his face he opened the trunk and asked if I was the right one. The guy who I had been talking to said I was watching Yoongi closely and that I seemed to be fixated on him.” Jin says.

            “Then…he pushed me inside the trunk tied my wrists and ankles together. I started to shout and scream that’s when the driver punched me and everything when dark. Next thing I know I’m being carried into somewhere. It was warm and bright. I was handed over to this tall young guy. He was nice, one of the others was staring at me and it was making me uncomfortable so he sat me down at a table and let me drink a glass of water. And then one of them…there were so many. He said that it was time.”

 

_“It’s time.” TOP said to Hyungwon. Hyungwon smiled softly at the black haired beauty in front of him. He touched his shoulder gently and pulled him out of his seat. Jin then was led to a medium sized closet._

_“I have to lock this. Try and stay calm don’t make a lot of noise or they’ll hurt you.” Hyungwon said softly._

_“What’s going on?” Jin asked worriedly. Hyungwon opened the closet blinds so that Jin could see out into the living area. The driver from the car earlier was carrying in someone. Two of the men seemed to be excited; one had tattoos on his arm and neck. He couldn’t quite make out what they were though. The driver came by the closet not even acknowledging Jin inside. By now Jin could make out who the somebody was. “Yoongi! YOONGI!” Jin shouted in anger. Jin gasped as the driver came over._

_“So you do remember me, good then you know what I’m capable of. Stay quiet let them have their fun then you both can go on your merry little way. Okay?” the driver said._

_“What do you want?” Jin asked._

_“They want him.” The driver said. He gestured to Yoongi who was unconscious on the floor. TOP then started to pour water onto Yoongi’s face, Yoongi blinked confused and still pretty drugged. Jin could hear one of the men start to unbuckle his belt knowing now the fate of Yoongi. Jin sobbed as he heard Yoongi start to mumble incoherently obviously wanting to say no but the words not forming in his mouth. “We got a crier on our hands. It’s always so much better when the prize is the one crying.”_

_“It should be hard, watching, listening to your friend and loved one be violated.” One of them said._

_“How the hell is it that this one can still squirm? How much did you give him?” TOP asked._

_“Enough.”_

_“I told you drugs have different effects for each person. He’s dizzy, nauseous and sweating.”_

_“You are so smart.” TOP said. “Shall I let you belt him after I fuck him?”_

_“Would you?!”_

_“You’re damn right I would, G. Anything for you.” TOP said. Jin started to cry even more when Yoongi cried out saying that it hurt. Jin gripping onto the doorknob shaking it furiously. He sinked to the ground in tears._

            “It went on for another two full hours. I was a mess; I had tears running down my face, snot down my chin and neck. They blindfolded me and put me in the same car but this time I was with Yoongi. They were arguing where they should drop us off at. I guess they decided on the hospital because when I had the blindfold taken off of me I was maybe a mile or two away from the hospital.” Jin says.

            “I am so sorry that this happened to you.” Jungkook says. “Did you get a good look at any of them?”

            “Not really, the door to the closet was kind of hard to see through.” Jin says. Jungkook turns his attention to the doctor who just exited Yoongi’s room.

            “Hello, I’m Dr. Jongdae. Too many Dr. Kim’s.”

            “How is he?” Jin asks.

            “It seems that there were some slight tears in his rectum but due to how small and minuet the perpetrator more than likely wore a condom. He has burns on his stomach and arms, marks on his back most likely from a belt and some obvious bruising on his hips and arms from being held down.”

            “Burns? I didn’t hear any screaming…” Jin says. 

“I’ve just got done speaking with him it seems he passed out after the rape and didn’t wake up until he was being carried into the hospital by this gentleman.” Dr. Jongdae says.

            “Can we speak with him?” Taehyung asks after talking to the two gentlemen who were now sitting next to Jin comforting him.

            “He doesn’t remember much, he said it was like an out of body experience, he was in and out of consciousness the whole time. But go right ahead.” Dr. Jongdae says. He leans down as he notices the rope burns on Jin’s wrists. “Why don’t we go get those wrapped up, maybe give you some Advil if you have a headache. The officers will be in there for a while.”

            “Why don’t you go in, I’m just gonna call the chief real quick and I’ll be in.” Taehyung tells Jimin and Jungkook. Jungkook smiles handing Jin a card he had borrowed from Jimin.

            “If you remember anything you give us a call, okay?” Jungkook says.

            “Thank you officer.” Jin says. Jungkook follows after Jimin, knocking on the door to let Yoongi know he was there.  

            “Mr. Min?” Jungkook calls.

            “Call me Yoongi please.” Yoongi says. Jimin grimaces ever so slightly not enough for Yoongi to see but enough for Jungkook to notice. Yoongi’s wrists had bruises where hands were holding his arms still. “Are you police officers?”

            “Yes we are police officers. We are with the sexual violence unit.” Jimin says. Yoongi nods. “Can you tell us everything that you remember? Take your time.”

            “I was talking to this guy at the bar; he said his name was Win.”

            “And was this the man that raped you?” Jungkook asks. Jimin rolls his eyes.

            “Let him finish.” Jimin tells him.

            “No, it wasn’t the same guy. Something was wrong with his phone and since I fix computers and am good with technology I thought I could help him. So I did, I gulped down my drink, walked over to my friends because he had offered to drive me home after Jin disappeared. Namjoon and Hoseok didn’t think it was a good idea and they tried to stop me. I don’t remember much after that except for feeling this really sharp pain down there and someone was on top of me but I couldn’t make out his face but I can still remember his voice.” Yoongi says.

            “What did he say?” Jimin asks. “This is officer Taehyung.” Yoongi looks up.

            “Um…he kept asking if someone liked it. I don’t think he was talking to me, I think he was talking to the other one.” Yoongi says.

            “The other one?” Taehyung asks.

            “I think they were partners, the one who…who was assaulting me kept looking at him after like an hour of everything the other one got really angry and asked when it was his turn. I don’t remember anything else after that. My vision was too blurry and I was shaking a lot to even get a good look at him but I know his voice. I can’t get his voice out of my head.” Yoongi says. “The doctor said that it might be one of the side effects of the drugs I was given?”  

            “Yes, we don’t know what drug that is yet but we will soon. Why don’t you get some rest if you have any other questions give us a call okay?” Taehyung says handing him a business card.

            “Thank you.” Yoongi says. Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin exit the hospital.

            “Anyone else feel like this was planned?” Taehyung asks.

            “Yeah. I do.” Jimin says. “We can’t know for sure until we touch base with the chief.”

            “Then let’s go.” Jungkook says.

            “He is an eager one isn’t he?” Taehyung says laughing. They pull out of the hospital; this was just the start of a huge case.


	2. Getting Information and Targeting Next Victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The serial rapists have set their eyes on two new victims. While the police get information from a case with the same ritual and pattern as the Seoul serial rapists.

Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook enter the station. Jimin almost instantly goes over to the control room where Yesung was.

            “What have you got for me?” Yesung asks.

            “Someone hacked into Choi Siwon’s investment firm where the victim worked. The hackers left this message. Maybe start searching worldwide anything that fits the pattern. The victim was drugged, taken from a club, a close friend was taken as well and was forced to watch and listen to the rape.” Jimin says.

            “Jesus, they alright?” Yesung asks.

            “The victim is still a little fuzzy on the details but remembers his attackers voice, as for the witness he was pretty distraught.” Jimin says. “I would say check the United States, European and maybe Australian databases first since those are one of the most populated areas in the world.”

            “You got it.” Yesung says.

            “Thanks, you need a coffee or something?” Jimin asks.

            “Nah, I’m good for right now but thanks.” Yesung says as he starts to type onto his computer. Jimin exits the room, Zico and Jaehyo had just entered.

            “Nice of you to join us.” Jimin says.  

            “We just got done interviewing the bartender and other potential witnesses. One was a drag queen says he remembers talking to the victim and trying to stop him from leaving with a total stranger. He said the victim looked off. He didn’t get a good look at the guy talking to the victim.” Zico says.

            “I’m having Yesung search all the police databases to see if there are any crimes that fit the pattern. It can’t be a coincidence that the victim’s place of employment got hacked, and then he’s attacked a few hours later. And it seems as if the guy at the bar knew Yoongi worked with computers because his phone was messed up.” Jimin says.

            “We’ll just have to wait and see what he finds to confirm anything.” Zico says.

 

Across town in an apartment complex separate from where they do and take their victims, the rapists sit in one of the apartment’s living room. Ravi and Leo both have their laptops in their hands.

            “You have our next targets?” Kangin asks.

            “College kids, transfer students from Hong Kong and the United States. They seem to be intimate with each other so guessing they are boyfriends. Seem to fit Han Geng and Luhan’s type.” Leo says.  

            “Names?” Kangin asks.

            “Jackson Wang and Mark Tuan.” Ravi says. “Both are 24 years old both speak fluent Chinese and English as well as Korean.”

            “And what are their majors?” Kibum asks finally speaking up.

            “Music and photography and cinematography. Jackson is a fencer actually; he’s training for the Olympics.” Leo says. “He is a singer in a choir, he does theater. Mark is a cinematographer mainly focusing on sports and reality programs. He has filmed almost every fencing match Jackson has had.”

            “I think the best way to get their attention is by Yoon and Mino acting like a couple and arguing about whether or not to go to either a fencing tournament or theater gathering or go see a movie.” Kibum says. “Something to grab their attention.”

            “Okay, should we trail them?” Shownu asks.

            “Yes, do you have their class schedules or any of that information at all?” Kangin asks.

            “Looks like Jackson has a practice at the POSCO Sports Complex on Tuesday.” Leo says.

            “So they go to the Seoul National University in Gwanak?” Kangin asks.

            “Yes.” Ravi says.

            “Not too far away. Trail him for a few days then we will figure out our next move.” Kangin says. “I’m going back to my apartment; ring me if you need anything.”

            “Yes, sir.” Leo says. Kangin stands up exiting the apartment walking down the hallway to his own. He sighs going into a small bedroom a computer set up on a small desk, the bed still made signaling nobody had laid in it for quite some time. He logs in clicking into a window to reveal a live feed of another apartment. He watches it closely until someone comes into view.

            “Oh Leeteuk, I’m trying to be strong and not watch you but I just miss you so much. Why did you have to leave? I was such a better person when I was with you. You made me strong but now I have just given into my darkest desires.” Kangin says watching Leeteuk strip himself of his wet clothes. It must have been raining where he was. Kangin bites his lip his lower half showing how excited he was becoming. He slips his hands down his pants watching the screen closely.

 

Back at the police station, Yesung sticks his head out of the door gesturing for the men to enter.

            “I found something! Finally!” Yesung says excitedly as the five men pile into the room. “So I ran it through the United States database, the UK database and Australian database. I got two hits. One was an investigation in the United States, same pattern always a witness. The FBI caught them after 3 years of them going from state to state assaulting hundreds of people. It was the largest serial rapist rings ever there were 19 of them in total, some did not assault anyone but were still charged with kidnapping, assault, stalking, etc. They were all pretty much sentenced to life in prison. The other one is still pending and going through trial. This one is in Britain, there were 15 again some did not assault anyone but still kidnapped and stalked people. Here’s the FBI and Britain numbers if you want to talk to them.” Yesung says leaning back in the chair.

            “Awesome work! Let’s go see if the chief wants us to talk to them.” Jaehyo says. “Thanks a lot, Yesung.”

            “I’m headed home, shift is over. Daniel should be here…ah speak of the devil.” Yesung says. In walks a very young looking man with a plaid shirt on tucked into khaki pants with converse shoes. He was carrying a book bag. “I’ve left the case file on your desk if you need it. Just in case, I should be in tomorrow night.”

            “Thank you.” Daniel says.

            “No problem, see you later, nerd.” Yesung says.

            “Catch you later, dork.” Daniel says back to him. Daniel gasps now noticing there was one extra person than usual. He bows for about five seconds. “I’m Kang Daniel I’m the second IT analyst.”

            “Officer Jeon Jungkook.” Jungkook says. Taehyung quickly exits the room to catch one of the forensic techs. Jungkook moves to exit the room hating to be in a crowded small room like that. He smiles when Taehyung gestures for him to join him. He wasn’t expecting to be so welcomed here but given how small their unit was, the officers were happy to have him.

            “This is our new partner, Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook this is one of our forensic techs, Shindong. I was just telling him that after the hospital process the rape kit they will send it over unless you want to do that.” Taehyung says. “He’s a nurse and a police officer.”

            “I will go and pick it up and bring it here.” Jungkook says. The man in front of him was bigger, had the most curly hair and glasses.

            “That’s awesome. My lab is just over there, it’s small but it does the trick. I share it with another tech but we rotate much like the IT guys do.” Shindong explains. “If you ever need to talk about anything I’m here.”

            “Thank you.” Jungkook says bowing. Shindong nods walking over to his small office. “He seems nice.”

            “Shindong is one of the best people I know, he’s a good friend.” Taehyung says. He smiles following Zico, Jaehyo and Jimin into the chief’s office.

            “What have you got?” Chief Changmin asks.

            “Okay so we found out that this has happened in two other countries, the United States and Britain. The United States case is closed most getting life imprisonment. The Britain investigation is still pending in court.” Zico explains.

            “Yesung gave us numbers in order to contact the officers that solved the cases.” Jimin says handing the chief the paper.

            “I’ll get ahold of them and make sure that there is an interpreter there. Henry can help translate for us.” Chief Changmin says. “Go home, get some rest, come back tomorrow ready to ask questions.”

            “Yes, sir.” Jimin says.

            “You guys want to come over for just a little bit and we can talk about what we are going to ask?” Jaehyo asks.

            “Sure, we’ll have to make sure Jungkook can follow us though.” Jimin says.

            “I walked. I only live a few blocks away, I don’t like driving.” Jungkook says embarrassed.

            “Well that’s okay. Which way do you live?” Taehyung asks. He points to the left. “I live that way too about five miles, I can drop you off if you want.”

            “That would be very helpful thanks.” Jungkook says. Jimin smiles at Taeyang who is also walking out the door.

            “You heading home?” Jimin asks.

            “Yeah, long day. I’ll be here in the morning. Bye.” Taeyang says. He giggles getting into a car. G-Dragon smiles driving away from the police station.

            “How was your day?” G-Dragon asks.

            “Good, there is this new guy that is working with the sexual violence unit.” Taeyang says. “He’s kind of annoying to be honest. Kept asking where everything was. But at least it wasn’t too busy.”

            “You think they are investigating what happened?” G-Dragon asks.

            “Yes, they are. They already found out about the other cases.” Taeyang says.

            “Good boy.” G-Dragon says playing with Taeyang’s collar. “It’s okay; we don’t have to play tonight. I know you are a tired kitty.”

            “Can I still have snuggles?” Taeyang asks.

            “Of course you can.” G-Dragon says. “Anything for my little Taeyang kitten.” Taeyang purrs looking out the window.  

 

The next morning the five gentlemen enter the station coffees in hand. Taehyung had picked up Jungkook now knowing where he lived after dropping him off at his place last night. They came up with a good list of questions; most of them actually came from Jungkook himself. The other four were confused as to what some of the questions related to but they didn’t have a criminal psychology degree like Jungkook did. Jungkook assumed they were going to be talking with the Behavioral Analysis Unit at the FBI headquarters in Virginia. He had learned about that in his Behavioral analysis class and was even able to visit. He would doubt that they would remember him he was just a Korean student back then. They follow the chief into the conference room, a short haired woman sitting down her foot in a cast on another chair.

            “Henry wasn’t able to free himself so I asked Amber for her help.” Chief Changmin says.

            “How you feeling?” Zico asks.

            “My dignity has improved some after finding out how common it is to get injured while trying to jump a fence.” Amber says. “Who’s the new kid?”

            “Jeon Jungkook.” Jungkook says offering his hand.

            “Amber Liu. Currently on paper duty can’t really be any help out there.”

            “Can I ask what happened?” Jungkook asks.

            “Got a call saying some tourist was beating a dog on the corner. He ran I ran after him. He jumped a fence and I thought, hell I’m smooth, I can jump that, turns out I was wrong, broke my damn leg but I still ran after the guy tackled him to the ground waiting for my partner.” Amber says.

            “That’s badass.” Jungkook says.

            “Nah, just doing my job. Hurt like a bitch though.” Amber says.

            “I bet.” Jungkook says.

            “It’s connecting now, we are speaking with the FBI first, something called the Behavioral Analysis Unit.” Chief Changmin says.

            “I know it.” Jungkook says. “I visited when I was still in my undergrad.”

            “This guy keeps surprising us.” Taehyung says. Jungkook blushes. He looks up at the screen.

            “Hi there, we’re with the Behavioral Analysis Unit, we heard you guys have a case close to ours?” The man asks. “I’m Special Agent Kendall Ray; this is my team, Special Agent Ryder Franklin-Shamrock, Special Agent Natasha Lancing and Dr. James Hardy McMahon.”

            “Yes, this is the Sexual Violence Unit in Itaewon, Seoul, South Korea. This is Chief Inspector Woo Zico, Inspector Ahn Jaehyo, officer Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook. And I’m Chief Changmin.”

            “Can you give us some information about the case in question?” Kendall asks.

            “Sure, last night at approximately 12:25am in Korea we got a call from the local hospital saying that they had what they believed drugged rape victim. Officers Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook arrived at the hospital to find that there was a witness that saw and heard the whole attack. He was locked in a closet for the duration of the attack until they blindfolded him put him in a car and proceeded to drive the witness and victim to about 1 or 2 miles away from the hospital.” Chief Changmin says.

            “Yeah that sounds exactly like our cases.” Kendall says. “We will provide any information that might be helpful to you.”

            “He said it sounds exactly like their cases.” Amber says. “And that he’s willing to help.”

            “We understand that this went on for many years, do we need to look out for any changes in MO or ritual changes?” Jungkook asks.

            “For the first year the assaults mainly took place in urban cities but late at night where nobody would be out except if you were partying or closing up a club for the night. Usually what would happen is that the attackers would somehow lure them away from the club or scene. They then would proceed to put the witness into a dumpster and rape the victims outside of the dumpster close enough to where the witness could hear the victim struggling.” Kendall says.

            “It happened in big cities, mainly in alleyways or outside of clubs. The attackers would put the witness inside a dumpster and you know…rape the victim outside of the dumpster close enough for them to hear everything.” Amber says obviously having a hard time with this. “But this happened only in the first year.”

            “Right, then based on victim testimony it changed to a large house where the victim would be on the floor and the witness would be in either a closet or behind a one way mirror glass.” Ryder explains.

            “It changed from alleyways to a large house where the witness would be either in a closet or a one way mirror glass and the victim would be on the ground.” Amber says.

            “Did any of the victims have any signs of abuse or torture? Other than the obvious bruising we also found burns and belt marks on the victim.” Jungkook asks.

            “Yes, after the third year is when we started to see this come up. The group added a sadist to their group.” Natasha says.

            “After the third year, the group added a sadist.” Amber says. "I don't even know what that word means." 

            “Is there any way at all that the ones responsible for these attacks could communicate with the outside world?” Jimin asks.

            “It is possible, the facility they are at right now is lenient on things like internet use, and I don’t even think they monitor it.” Ryder says.

            “She says it’s possible, the prison that they are at doesn’t have the best policies when it comes to internet uses and she doesn’t think they monitor it.” Amber says. 

            “How many victims were there in total?” Zico asks.

            “We can’t say for certain but at least a couple hundred. These people were smart, cunning, manipulative and knew how and when not to leave evidence. They kept moving from state to state causing it hard to confer with other police departments.” Natasha says. “One thing is for certain they get off on getting away with it, and may even taunt you.”

            “They hurt at least a dozen hundred people. They are manipulative, smart and cunning. They get off on getting away with it and could even taunt you.” Amber says. “They moved from state to state making it hard to talk with other police departments.”

            “Can you possibly ask the prison to call me and somehow find out if they are getting online?” Chief Changmin asks.

            “Sure. I’ll give the warden your number. Is there anything else you needed?” Kendall asks.

            “No, thank you for speaking with us.” Zico says.

            “No problem. If you need any other help just give us a ring.” Kendall says. “Say, have I seen you before, Officer Jungkook?”

            “Has he seen you before?” Amber translates.

            “Yes, I visited in the spring of 2015; I was only 18 at the time.” Jungkook says.

            “You asked about sexual sadists and seemed interested in rapists and their motives.” Kendall says. The translator helping the FBI translated the last bit for Amber.

            “Yes, that’s right; your insight gave me a better understanding and desire to put these people away.” Jungkook says.

            “It’s wonderful to speak to you even under horrible circumstances such as this.” Kendall says. “Give us a call if you need anything and I’ll make sure to have the warden call you.” Amber sighs as she is being helped up by Jimin.

            “I do not envy you guys. Doing what you do, dealing with what you have to deal with, honestly my heart goes out to you. Thanks for doing great work and helping people.” Amber says. “Come talk to me if you ever need to.” Amber says hugging Taehyung closely. She uses her crutches to walk out into the station. The five men sit at their desks waiting to talk to the British police. They were hoping that this would be just a one victim case but little did they know the horror and terror these rapists would have on the city of Seoul.


	3. Second Attack and a Little Something Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another attack keep the detectives busy, but not before we learn a little about some of the members of the force.

After talking to the British Intelligence Agency a week ago, the officers knew that somehow, someway the suspects from both cases have had contact with their own group of rapists. Due to one of the suspects being a billionaire’s son and his mother being in somewhere higher up in the government the suspects were put into a for-profit facility owned by an outside party probably close with the family. There they could access the dark web, create a website, share videos, and create a chat-room. The suspects in Britain must have been emailing with the ones in the US because that was the only computer activity that they had had. But then the case went cold, the officers knowing that they had to wait to see if the pattern continued. When Jungkook arrived that early evening deciding to come in a bit earlier than usual, Jimin and Yesung were the only ones there. Jimin was sleeping in his chair files all around him. Jungkook couldn’t help but admire the man. He had noticed how dedicated Jimin was. He was a hard worker and compassionate. Taeyang comes into the station catching Jungkook watching Jimin from the entrance to the bull pen.

            “Can I get through or are you done gawking?” Taeyang asks. Jungkook gasps moving out of the way quickly bowing. Taeyang sighs as he catches Jungkook staring at his collar. “It’s a collar. Have you never seen one before?”

            “No, I’m sorry.” Jungkook says looking down.

            “It’s something that only certain people do. Mine was given to me by a very special person; the tag was designed and given to me by another special someone. Both signify that I am taken and that I am theirs.” Taeyang says.

            “So it’s kind of like a wedding band?” Jungkook asks.

            “It can be to some. For me, it means I am only allowed to…love and cherish those two, while they are allowed to have free roam if they please.” Taeyang says.

            “Like an open relationship? Cool.” Jungkook says. Taeyang blinks cocking his head.

            “Have you ever been in one?” Taeyang asks.

            “No, but my friends have and they seem happy.” Jungkook says.

            “Yes, it is becoming more common, so think about it.” Taeyang says smiling going past him into the break room. Jungkook smiles before he wasn’t able to get two words out of Taeyang. Jungkook goes over to his desk sitting down. He grimaces when he sees Felix and Kai come in arguing yet again. Jungkook liked Kai but Felix had just gotten out of the academy and needed someone a bit more understanding. And with Amber being hurt, Kai needed a new partner. They must have just come back from a call; the arguing woke up Jimin who sits up nearly falling off the chair.

            “Good morning, sunshine.” Jungkook says. Jimin perks up when he hears what Kai was saying.

            “You could have gotten seriously hurt! You never under any circumstances lower your weapon when the suspect has one aimed at you, or me for that matter.” Kai shouts.

            “But I had my vest on.” Felix says.

            “That doesn’t matter, Felix! I know you thought you could get through to him and you were but the minute you lowered your weapon you put yourself in danger.” Kai says. “He had a gun pointed at you, what would have happened if you said something to set him off? I wouldn’t have had time to react. And you’d be either dead or seriously injured.” Jungkook smiles slightly hearing Kai say that Felix only put himself in danger instead of saying both means he cares about the boy.

            “I understand.” Felix says.

            “Go see Yesung and have him look over the footage.” Kai says “See if he really did have an accomplice.”

            “What happened?” Jimin asks.

            “Robbery, a jewelry store one. Felix and I got there just as the suspect was fleeing out the front door. He noticed that the man was skinny, didn’t have nice shoes, barely had any clothes that fit him and that his shirt had rips in them. He started talking the victim down, saying how he knew how it was not having money. That’s when he started lowering his weapon. Thank goodness the suspect dropped the gun he had in his hand and complied.” Kai says.

            “Geez that sounds dangerous.” Jimin says.

            “Yeah, the kid has no practical experience. It was his first time encountering a person with another weapon and in the moment he forgot what he was supposed to do. He’ll learn.” Kai says sitting down at his desk. Taeyang smiles coming out of the break room.

            “I made coffee, if any of you want some.” Taeyang says. He goes to exit the bull pen being stopped by Seungri who is looking Taeyang up and down. “Get out of my way, please.” Taeyang says meekly.

            “Oh come on, stop playing so hard to get.” Seungri says. “Or does this collar mean you are already someone’s bitch?” Seungri asks grabbing onto the collar.

            “Don’t touch it!” Taeyang says. Taehyung growls pulling Seungri back roughly gripping onto his shirt.

            “I told you before to leave him alone, next time I will not hesitate to go to the chief and have you written up for sexual harassment.” Taehyung says. “Come on, Taeyang.”

            “Thank you.” Taeyang says bowing walking past Seungri.

            “I can’t believe we have to deal with imbeciles like that one.” Taehyung says coming into the bull pen dropping his bag down on the floor.

 

Meanwhile in a limo across town Jackson, Mark, Yoon, Mino and another gentleman as well as the driver are laughing and having a good time. Yoon had figured out that Mark and Jackson were going to do a Pub Crawl, something many college kids do especially ones visiting from other countries. They had just got done visiting clubs in Hongdae, now making their way to Itaewon. It surprised Yoon and Mino how little Mark and Jackson had drank in the first 3 clubs they went to. But it was still early in the night.

            “So what do you do?” Jackson asks Yoon.

            “I’m a software engineer.” Yoon says. “I work from home.” Yoon was actually the person who hacked and was able to help Kangin live stream Leeteuk’s apartment. Leeteuk’s security system was relatively cheap and easy to hack. It was also how he was able to get his floor vacated so that the group could live in close proximity to each other. Their alarms would go off in the middle of the night, send them a signal that someone was breaking in while they were out, soon enough they just left, and the building manager didn’t care. He was the type of person that as long as you paid, he didn’t question a thing.

            “Computers, fun.” Mark says.

            “You aren’t a fan?” Yoon asks.

            “I don’t know anything about it. I’m starting to think that all technology hates me.” Mark says. Yoon just chuckles.

            “Shit.” The man next to Mino says. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to leave you. Think you can handle it?”

            “Yeah, we can handle it.” Mino says. He steps out as the limo comes to a stop, the driver opening the window into the back.

            “Look, this club is a bit strict on who parks here only employees can. Stupid rule I know. But I’ll be here in about an hour to pick you up and drive you to our next stop.” The driver says.

            “Yeah, that’s cool.” Jackson says. Mino, Yoon, Jackson and Mark make their way into the club. “What kind of name is Venue/?”

            “I think it’s cool.” Mino says. “What kind of drinks you want?”

            “I’ll take a soda.” Mark says. “I don’t do well with alcohol.”

            “They have a killer lemonade here, no alcohol just fruit, ice and lemon water.” Mino says.

            “Sure, I’ll take that.” Mark says.

            “Get me a lemon lime martini.” Jackson says.

            “Coming right up.” Mino says making his way over to the bar. Yoon stands against the bar where not a lot of people are, he is handed the martini he looks around making sure nobody is watching him as he slips the roofies into the martini stirring it. He takes the martini to Jackson handing it to him.

            “Thanks.” Jackson says.

            “No problem.” Yoon says. Twenty minutes later, Mino is huffing sitting in a booth. “Are you bored?”

            “Very.” Mino says. “I told you the theater would have been better or a movie.”

            “Which one would you have picked?” Yoon asks the two men.

            “That would be movie hands down.” Mark says. Jackson snorts.

            “No way, theater is better.” Jackson says giggling. He hiccups holding his stomach. “I don’t feel so good.”

            “You need some air?” Mino asks. “There’s a side entrance nobody uses, it’s meant for people who are having anxiety or are really drunk.”

            “He only had that one martini.” Mark says.

            “Might have been the food from earlier.” Yoon says.

            “Air would be nice.” Jackson says. Mark just nods holding onto Jackson following the two men closely. Jackson lets go of Mark resting against the opposite wall of the door.

            “Jackson, sweetie, what’s wrong?” Mark asks. Mark looks up as a car pulls closer to them. Mino puts his hand over Mark’s mouth, holding his left hand behind his back.

            “Do as we say.” Mino says.

            “Hurry up.” Kangin shouts. “Before someone sees.” Yoon helps Jackson into the car, Mino tapes Mark’s mouth pushing him inside the trunk shutting it. Mark grunts trying to kick at the trunk door. He puts his hands on his head thinking of a way to get him and Jackson out of this situation. The only way he knows how to get out of any situation is to fight. Mark groans as he hits the back of the trunk when the car comes to a stop. He hears the trunk unlock, he waits for his chance. When Mino opens the trunk door, Mark kicks him with both feet in the chest. He quickly scrambles out of the car noticing they are on a road. He takes off the tape, deciding it would best to flag someone down. He starts to run, only to be pulled back by Kangin who thrusts Mark into the trunk with ease. He puts a blindfold on him taping his mouth again shutting the trunk. He sobs as he hits the trunk over and over again until his knuckles are bloody. The trunk again pops open, Mark hearing a man’s voice.

            “Take him inside, I’ve got the fighter.” Kangin says. Kangin opens the trunk pulling Mark up by his wrists noticing his bruised and bloody knuckles. Mark at this point is too tired to fight back and is led into a house, at least he thinks it’s a house, it’s warm very warm inside.

            “Manty, come wrap his hands. They aren’t ready for him yet.” Kangin says.

            “Okay, sure.” Hyungwon says.

            “Don’t take off his blindfold.” Kangin says. “At least not yet.” Hyungwon nods gently pulling Mark to the table sitting him down on a chair. He slowly removes the tape from over Mark’s mouth.

            “Where am I? Where’s Jackson?” Mark asks.

            “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” Hyungwon says. “Don’t be scared. What’s your name?”

            “I’m Mark.” Mark says. “What’s yours?”

            “I’m afraid I can’t tell you my name, the others will get mad.”

            “Others?” Mark asks gasping as he feels something cold on his hand.

            “Oh, I’m sorry. I should have warned you. I just want to get some of the swelling down so that it isn’t so uncomfortable.” Hyungwon says softly. He stands up grabbing a glass of water. “Here, drink this.” Hyungwon says putting the glass up to Mark’s lips. “You have to stay hydrated.”

            “Hydrated for what?” Mark asks. “What are you going to do to me?”

            “I told you, you won’t be hurt.” Hyungwon says taking the ice off after a few minutes. He gently wipes the blood and water off. He then starts to wrap Mark’s hands with gauze.

            “They are ready now.” Kangin says. Hyungwon nods pulling Mark to his feet, he puts him in the closet facing away from him taking the blindfold off shutting the door locking it.

            “Don’t make a lot of noise okay?” Hyungwon says. Mark turns around trying the door almost immediately. He looks around not much around except for a pillow on the ground. He gasps when he sees Jackson being led into the room, naked and wet.

            “Jackson?! Jackson! What are you doing?” Mark starts to shout. Jackson is pushed onto the floor hard. He is flipped onto his stomach; Mark starts to bang against the door. Hyungwon goes to calm the man, Kangin stopping him.

            “No, not with these two. They said to let him do whatever he feels…whatever his gut reaction is.” Kangin says. Jackson starts to try and say something but the words come out slurred. Mark starts to pull on the door when Han Geng starts to unbuckle his belt.

            “Don’t touch him! Don’t you touch him! Jackson! JACKSON!” Mark screams.

 

A few hours later at the station sits Zico, Jimin, Jungkook, Jaehyo and Taehyung. Zico answers the phone.

            “Shit, we got another one.” Zico says hanging up the phone. “Same thing, witness watched and heard the whole thing.” Jimin nods standing up.

            “I’ll let the chief know and then we can head out.” Zico says. Taehyung and Jungkook decide to wait outside.

            “Ready?” Jaehyo asks the two men.

            “Yeah, ready as I can be.” Taehyung says.

            “Jimin and Taehyung you interview the witness, Jungkook, Jaehyo and I will interview the victim.” Zico says.

            “Do we know if he was drugged yet?” Jungkook asks.

            “Yeah, they believe he was. The witness said that he only had one drink.” Zico says. The five men pile into the SUV driving to the hospital. They exit the vehicle once they arrive.

            “You must be the police?” The nurse asks standing up from her desk.

            “Yes, I’m officer Jimin; this is Officer Jungkook and Officer Taehyung.” Jimin says politely bowing to her.

            “I’m Chief Inspector Zico and this is my partner Inspector Jaehyo.” Zico says.

            “It is quite sad what happened to these two, they are exchange students one is from the United States and the other is from China, Hong Kong. They both go to Seoul National University. The witness had to get some stiches so he’s in there and the victim is in the room next to him. I believe they are partners.” The nurse explains.

            “Okay, thank you.” Zico says bowing to her. Jimin smiles knocking on the door. Mark looks up nodding to Jimin and Taehyung taking it as a sign to enter.

            “Hi there. I’m officer Jimin and this is my partner officer Taehyung. We are here to ask you a couple questions, is that okay?”

            “Sure.” Mark says his voice was hoarse and raw.

            “What’s your name?” Taehyung asks.

            “Mark Tuan.” Mark says.

            “Can you tell us what happened leading up to you being taken?” Jimin asks.

            “Jackson and I wanted to have some fun and explore the night life of Seoul because we heard it is something you should experience at least once and since we aren’t from here it would be a good way to get used to the city. There were these other people that came; it was like an organized bar crawl where you pay in advance and a guide goes with you to the bars. We went to a couple bars before the one where we were taken from. It was called Venue. We didn’t have any drinks at any of the bars because I don’t do well with alcohol and Jackson didn’t want me to feel bad but I told him to get something at this bar and to not worry about me. We were hanging out with the other two guys, after our guide left and the driver of the limo left because the club had weird parking rules.” Mark says.

            “Do you think you could describe the men that were with you to a sketch artist?” Taehyung asks.

            “Maybe, yeah, I probably could.” Mark says.

            “So what happened next?” Jimin asks.

            “Jackson was acting really strange, he only had that one drink and it was small and I know it wouldn’t have made him drunk and he kept saying that his stomach hurt. The two guys were nice and said that there was a side exit that people use when they are drunk or feeling sick. We got outside and this car pulls up and there was a hand over my mouth. I was pushed inside a trunk. The car stopped for a while and the trunk was opened so I kicked one of the men in the chest but this really large man pulled me back. He put a blindfold on me. I think he was the leader.” Mark says.

            “What makes you say that?” Taehyung asks writing all this down.

            “Because he kept ordering and telling people what to do. Like the guy that sat me down at the table.” Mark says. “He was nice; he wrapped my hands because I had been punching the trunk trying to get out. And then he put me in this closet took the blindfold off and told me to stay quiet. But then the leader said that I should just do what feels natural. I saw Jackson being led out of a bathroom; I’m assuming it was a bathroom because he was wet like he had just taken a shower. There were two men, I am almost certain they were Chinese. They took turns, raping Jackson, and I couldn’t do anything, I was stuck in that closet hearing Jackson sobs and shout that it hurt. I don’t really remember much after that I think I must have blacked out or something because next thing I know I’m here.” Mark says sniffling.

            “Can you think of anything else that might be helpful about your captives?” Jimin asks.

            “Well, one of them said that he was a software engineer, said he worked from home. I don’t think he gave me his real name but he said it was Win. It…it seemed like they knew us, I don’t know they said something about a fencing match or a movie. Jackson is a fencer and I study cinematography.” Mark says.

            “Thank you, you have been really helpful. If you remember anything give us a call, we will be in touch, so you can come in and give us a sketch of the two men.” Jimin says. Mark nods taking the card. Jimin and Taehyung exit the room.

            “They must stalk the victims before they attack.” Taehyung says. Zico exits the room his fists clenched. “Zeek?”

            “What’s wrong?” Jimin asks.

            “It’s bad. Bastards didn’t wear condoms but were smart enough to not leave any evidence. Did you get any info from our witness?” Zico asks.

            “He thinks he might be able to describe the two gentlemen that took them from the club. They were with them most of the night.” Taehyung says. “How bad of an injury?”

            “Cuts in the anal cavity, they were able to stop the bleeding but he’s going to have to be on antibiotics for a while.” Zico says. “He doesn’t remember much, says the ones assaulting him spoke Chinese.”

            “Any bruises or burns like the last time?” Jimin asks.

            “No, none, I’m assuming that there are multiple duos within the group that take turns picking the victims.” Zico says.

            “It seems like they each have a pattern and a job.” Jimin says.

            “We don’t even know how many of them there are.” Taehyung says.

            “Maybe they aren’t all present during the actual assault.” Zico says. “Whatever the case maybe we should solve this as soon as we can before more people get hurt.”

            “You think the media is going to get wind of it?” Taehyung asks.

            “I hope not.” Zico says “That’s the last thing we need.”  

            “We should get back to the precinct. I want Yesung to run this info through the system.” Jimin says.

 

After a long day of work, Heechul still in drag walks to his car across the street. He opens the door, not noticing that it's unlocked already, putting his feet on the passenger seat kicking off his heels grabbing his sneakers on the floor of the passenger seat. When he sits back up, he looks into the rearview mirror seeing a shape of a person. He goes to scream when the person jams something into his neck. Heechul’s limp body is pulled into the back.

            “We are going to have so much fun.” G-Dragon says climbing into the driver’s seat pulling away from the club.


	4. Third Victim Doesn't Meet the Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do G-Dragon and TOP have in store for Heechul? How will Kangin react to him?

When Heechul awakes, everything was dark he could feel something over his eyes, his wrists were bound above him and it felt as if he was hanging. His head felt moist, he wasn’t wearing his wig anymore. He hears a door opening and closing.

            “Hel…hello?” Heechul asks nervously.

            “Well look who’s awake finally.” Kangin says. Heechul looks around, he knew that voice. He had heard it before. “You remind me of him.”

            “Of who?” Heechul asks. He gulps when he feels the man run his hand through his hair, his hand landing behind his neck.

            “My Leeteuk of course.” Kangin says.

            “What do you want with me?” Heechul asks. He groans as Kangin kisses his lips hard. Heechul tries to pull away, Kangin holding him steady. Kangin lets go, Heechul spitting in his face. “I don’t know who you are or what you want with me…but stay away from me.” Heechul gasps as he feels hands around his neck.

            “You aren’t behaving. In fact you are being quite rude. Good boys get rewarded, bad boys get punished.” Kangin says.

            “What the fuck does that mean?” Heechul shouts. The door opens again, something being rolled in. TOP and G-Dragon both enter excited about their new toy.

            “I have a feeling he’s going to be a screamer, and a fighter.” Kangin says. “Do as you please, but do not violate him, leave that to me.” Heechul starts to struggle, moving his wrists trying to get out of the binds. He only just realized that he is shirtless.

            “Fire, electricity or knife first?” TOP asks.

            “What do you want; please I’ll give you anything you want. Don’t hurt me.” Heechul says the fear starting to set in. G-Dragon makes his way over shushing Heechul.

            “We don’t want anything from you.” G-Dragon says. “We want to hear you scream, you are simply a toy.”

            “Who the hell are you people?” Heechul shouts.

            “We are going to leave our mark on you.” TOP says grinning. Heechul grunts as TOP runs his fingers in circles around Heechul’s nipples. “Except for your face, we don’t want to damage that, such a beautiful face. Knife first.” TOP says. G-Dragon nods handing TOP a small knife.

            “Please, please don’t hurt me.” Heechul says sobbing. He cries out when TOP cuts into his chest.

            “Keep begging, I like that.” TOP says licking Heechul’s tears.

            “It’s going to be a long night for you, pretty boy.” G-Dragon says.

 

Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung all make it back to the station, Zico and Jaehyo going to the club to see if there were any witnesses.

            “I’m going to talk to Yesung, see if there’s any open cases with Chinese tourists, it’s worth a shot.” Taehyung says.

            “I’m going to take this to Shindong.” Jungkook says. He knocks on the door, Shindong putting his hand up. Jungkook didn’t realize the man was on the phone, he tries not to listen in but his curiosity always gets the better of him.

            “You are always leaving your keys at home, what happens if someone’s waiting outside or something, Sungmin? I am not overreacting! Wait inside for the manager. Wait inside, Sungmin! Text me when you are inside. And when you get into the apartment. Don’t forget. Okay, goodbye.” Shindong sighs putting the phone down. “Sorry about that.”

            “That’s okay, who was it?” Jungkook asks.

            “My nephew, Sungmin. He was kicked out after my brother found out he wanted to be a singer, said it wasn’t practical.” Shindong says. “I told Sungmin if he was serious about this that he could live with me and I’d take care of everything. So he’s going to school right now, his mother sends me a check each month for food and such. He’s just forgetful and leaves his keys at home.” Shindong shrugs. “I guess I just worry about him, he’s lived with me ever since he was 18 and he’s 21 now.”

            “That’s amazing, Shindong, he’s lucky to have you.” Jungkook says.

            “Ah, thanks.” Shindong says. “What’s up?”

            “I have the rape kit; the rapists didn’t wear a condom this time. We are thinking there are different rapists that have certain types that they go after. And they each have a certain pattern of behavior.” Jungkook explains. “The duo that assaulted the victim, the witness believed that they were Chinese. The victim was from Hong Kong and the witness was from the United States but speaks fluent Chinese.” Jungkook explains.

            “I’ll make sure to get this tested right away. Faster the better.” Shindong says. “I hope we find these people soon, I’d hate for more people to get hurt.”

            “Yeah, me too.” Jungkook says. “I’ll let you get to it.” Jungkook smiles walking out of the room. It was crazy that he only joined a week ago, and yet he felt as if he always belonged there. He blinks seeing Taeyang biting his nails nervously against the wall in the breakroom. “Hey, you okay?”

            “Hmm?” Taeyang asks looking up from his phone. “Oh, hi, Jungkook.”

            “You waiting for a text?” Jungkook asks.

            “It’s silly…” Taeyang says fixing his hair.

            “Whatever it is, it’s got you all kinds of anxious.” Jungkook says.

            “I…my partners usually text me when they get home. They haven’t yet; I’m worried something might have happened to them.” Taeyang says nervously.

            “Well, maybe they went out. Maybe it’s a surprise.” Jungkook says.

            “A surprise?” Taeyang asks.

            “Well you can’t know for sure, and worrying won’t help. They’ll text, I know it.” Jungkook says.

            “Thanks, Jungkook.” Taeyang says smiling softly at him.

 

Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook are sitting at their desks when a black haired middle aged man enters the precinct stopping at Taeyang’s desk.

            “Um…where’s the sexual violence unit?” The man asks quietly. Taeyang smiles pointing to the three gentlemen sitting. “Thank you.” He slowly makes his way over to them. “Um…officers?”

            “Hi, how can we help you?” Jimin asks.

            “You don’t know me, but one of your partners interviewed my boyfriend about an assault case, he was working tonight and he hasn’t come home. I think something may have happened to him.” The man says.

            “What’s your boyfriend’s name?” Taehyung asks.

            “Kim Heechul.” He answers.

            “What’s your name?” Jungkook asks.

            “Min Kyung-Hoon.” He says.

            “How long ago did he get off work?” Jimin asks.

            “Almost…um…six? Yeah six.” Kyung-Hoon says. “I went to the club and asked if he left and the boss said he left when his shift ended because his heels were giving him hell. I looked around but I couldn’t find his car. This isn’t like him. He doesn’t just disappear.”

            “Have a seat.” Taehyung says. He stands up opening the door to Chief Changmin’s office where Zico and Jaehyo are going over the current case.

            “Zico? Chief Changmin? There’s a man here that says he’s Kim Heechul’s boyfriend and that he didn’t come home from work today and that he’s been missing for 6 hours already.” Taehyung says.

            “Isn’t that the guy we interviewed about the first victim?” Jaehyo asks.

            “Yeah, that’s him. 6 hours though? That’s a while.” Zico says.

 

Two hours later the officers get a call from the Seongdong Police Station saying that they had found Heechul’s car at the hospital and that he was inside. From what they describe he had been tortured, raped and beaten to near death. No witness this time but until they talked to the man themselves they couldn’t know for sure if it was connected. The team sets out for Seongdong.

            “Why the hell would they change cities?” Jimin asks.

            “I don’t know, I’m thinking maybe to throw us off? Or maybe they knew that our hospital wouldn’t be able to help him as much as the hospital he’s at. They obviously want him alive.” Jungkook says. “If he has been tortured, scarred then the rapists might just want him to live with what they have done to him.”

            “That is true; our local hospital is only second tier whereas the hospital we are going to is third tier.” Taehyung says. “Just…what kind of person wants to make a person live with what they’ve done.”

            “People who get off on it, people who enjoy watching others suffer at their hands.” Jungkook says. “We are dealing with sadists here.”

            “I don’t really know what that means.” Taehyung says.

            “Well these people get off on harming the victims, they feel absolutely no remorse and often times need that feeling again.” Jungkook says. “These are usually what serial rapists and serial killers are. They behave in a way that is not normal; they may act out even in their everyday life.”

            “It’s so fucked up.” Jaehyo says.

            “It is.” Jungkook says. The team goes silent as they continue to drive. Jimin looks out the window as they arrive at the hospital. He didn’t know what to expect, he hated the sight of blood and the thought that a man, an innocent man was harmed like this. “Jimin? You coming?” Jungkook asks waiting outside the car. Jimin nods exiting the car walking with Jungkook. They are welcomed by two female police officers.

            “We got your message about looking out for the car and one of our officers saw the car in the parking lot, he looked inside and he saw the victim, shirtless, with sweatpants on. He immediately went into the hospital for help. I’m Officer Lisa Manoban this is my partner Kim Jennie.” Lisa says.  

            “Thank you for calling us; I’m Inspector Zico with the Itaewon Sexual Violence Unit. We are currently in the middle of a case and we interviewed the victim about one of the attacks.” Zico explains. Lisa nods.

            “Well he should be awake; he had some deep cuts and burns so they had to sedate him in order to clean everything.” Jennie says. “He’s in room 202.”

            “Thank you.” Jimin says bowing. Taehyung starts towards the elevator, Jungkook and Jimin having a hard time keeping up. Zico and Jaehyo leave to go talk to the officer that found the car. “Tae, wait up!” Taehyung holds the elevator doors for them as they rush to catch up.

            “I don’t get it, why was there no witness this time? What is so different about this man? Why did they not follow the pattern?” Taehyung asks thinking out loud, the doors shut as Jimin and Jungkook get on.

            “Maybe talking to him will help.” Jungkook says. The elevator stops on the second floor. The room is on the left side of the long hallway. Jimin nods to the doctor who is outside waiting for them.

            “You must be from Itaewon?” The doctor asks.

            “Yes, we are.” Taehyung says. “What can you tell us about his injuries?”

            “He had some deep lacerations on his chest and abdomen, burns all over his body and it seems he was raped repeatedly. He is willing and able to talk to you but just…please take it slow; he’s been traumatized and hurt enough as it is by this experience.” The doctor says.

            “Thank you…um…” Jungkook says not catching his name.

            “Dr. Lee Hyukjae.” He says smiling adjusting his glasses.

            “Thank you, doctor.” Jimin says.

            “I’ll be out here if you need anything.” Hyukjae says. Taehyung nods bowing to him, the two men doing the same. They enter the room slowly.

            “Mr. Kim?” Taehyung asks.

            “Heechul, please.” Heechul says softly. Jimin blinks seeing the bandages on Heechul’s thighs, calves and ankles. “I can cover up if you want me too. It was kind of painful at first having them covered.”

            “No, no, we don’t want you uncomfortable or in pain.” Jimin says. “I’m officer Jimin; this is Officers Jungkook and Taehyung. You talked with our partners Chief Inspector Zico and Inspector Jaehyo.”

            “About the drugged victim going with a complete stranger.” Heechul says.

            “Can you tell us what exactly happened? We understand that you had just finished your shift at the club, correct?” Taehyung asks.

            “Yeah, how did you know that?” Heechul asks.

            “Your boyfriend came in. He was super worried about you.” Jungkook says.

            “He typically is. He worries if I’m even 5 minutes late.” Heechul says. “Yeah I was just getting off work and my feet were killing me because of the heels so I just wanted to get into my car and take them off. When I entered, I immediately took them off reaching down to the passenger seat floor to grab my sneakers. When I sat back up I saw this figure in the back of my car, I tried to scream but I felt this sharp pain in my neck and everything goes dark. But…I woke up and I was blindfolded. I heard a door open and I recognized the voice from somewhere. He said that…that I reminded him of someone, said his name was Leeteuk. The…the door opened again and I could hear something being rolled in. I asked them what they wanted and they said that I was simply a toy, something to hurt. Then…then the man with the deeper voice took a knife and started cutting me. I kept passing out, and then the other one started to burn me, on my thighs and calves.” Heechul says crying softly.

            “It’s okay now, you are safe.” Jungkook says to him.

            “The man that said I reminded him of someone came back in; he was really gentle and laid me on the floor but wouldn’t let me take off the blindfold. He started to kiss me and I just wanted it to end. I asked him if I met him before because his voice sounded familiar. He thought that was funny and started laughing. He said that he didn’t think I would remember. He told me that it was my fault, that because of what I had done or what I didn’t do, Manty wouldn’t even leave the house anymore. He said that I didn’t protect him like I was supposed to, that I took the men’s sides, and that I just let it go without a second glance.” Heechul says.

            “Then he got really angry with me because I said that I was sorry and that I’d do anything to make it right. He got on top of me and started pulling down my briefs, and he kept calling me a slut and that all sluts are good for is sex. That he knew how I was, how I flirted with everyone and teased, how I slept around. I said that was before I found my current boyfriend. He got even angrier and said that…that I was too impure for him and that he was going to…to fuck me until he had enough.” Heechul says. “He raped me, over and over again.”

            “Do you know what incident he was referring to?” Jungkook asks.

            “No, I mean there are so many in one night that I kind of forget.” Heechul says.

            “I understand. Can I ask you why they brought you here to this hospital?” Jungkook asks.

            “I remember them arguing about whether or not to go to the local hospital but the one said he wanted me to live, so that he could watch me. They said the hospital wasn’t equipped to handle my injuries and that the only way I had a chance was if they dropped me and my car off at a good hospital, a 24 hour hospital one that handles traumas. The one that wanted me alive seemed to know the medical field at least somewhat.” Heechul explains. “I remember another person getting angry and asking why there wasn’t a witness. The men answered saying that this was simply about revenge. And to hold the two that hurt me over until they could find another pair.”

            “We are going to keep a police officer outside your room just in case.” Jimin says. He hands Heechul his card. “If you feel like someone is watching you or something feels off you call me. Night or day.”

            “Thank you, officer Jimin.” Heechul says. “Do you…do you think they’ll come back?”

            “I don’t know but it’s better to be safe than sorry.” Jimin says.

            “The doctor said that I am going to be in here for another couple days until my wounds heal and the pain goes down.” Heechul says.

            “We will let you rest.” Jungkook says. Jimin smiles softly at Heechul.

            “I will do everything in my power to find the men that hurt you, okay?” Jimin says. Heechul nods laying back on the bed. Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook exit the room.

            “It is the same group, it has to be.” Jungkook says.

            “Well we have a few names to put in the system. Although I’ve never heard either of these names before.” Taehyung says.

            “They might be nicknames.” Jimin says.

 

When the five men return to the station, Shindong almost instantly flags them over. Jimin and Jungkook go over to him while Taehyung goes to talk to Yesung about the name Heechul gave them.

            “So good news, tox screen came back on both the victims.” Shindong says.

            “So we know what drugs were in their systems?” Jungkook asks.

            “Yeah, first victim was drugged with GHB which takes up to 15 minutes to take effect. By the time he got done talking to his friends and through the crowd and club he would have started feeling the effects. It also would explain his shakiness and blurred vision. The second victim was drugged with roofies which you probably already predicted because of how long it took for the drugs to take effect and his drunken state despite how alcohol the victim consumed.” Shindong says. “As for the rape kits, no luck finding any evidence, not even a hair.”

 

Across town with the serial rapists in the apartment building, Ravi and Leo looking for their next victims. To be honest they enjoyed scrolling through social medias, if these men weren’t all so pretty and so carefree in the fact that they flaunt themselves, posting picture after picture. Leo hits Ravi in the arm gesturing to his computer. Ravi leans over to get a better look.

            “That’s a group; it’s too early for a group we aren’t ready for that yet.” Ravi says.

            “Still should I save it for later?” Leo asks. “Just in case?”

            “Sure. We just need to perfect everything before we can even think about taking two or three.” Ravi says. “Another message from our friends?”

            “Yeah, just reminding us that keeping our identities a secret is the most important thing. We have to keep that hidden for as long as we can.” Leo says. Ravi goes back to searching on his own computer.

            “I got someone.” Ravi says.

            “For who?” Leo asks.

            “G and TOP.” Ravi says.

            “Good, names?” Leo asks.

            “Lee Taemin and Lee Jin-Ki…well this should be interesting looks like they are siblings.” Ravi says.

            “We’ve never had that before that could be interesting.” Leo says.

            “Looks like the older brother, Jin-Ki owns a coffee shop in which Taemin works while going to school. Taemin is a dancer, wants to be either on Broadway or go on tour with a K-Pop group. This kid is reaching for the stars, loves to flaunt though, just look at these pictures.” Ravi says showing Leo the pictures of Taemin.

            “Looks like he does modeling on the side as well.” Leo says. “I mean where would you find a picture like this unless it was done by a professional.”

            “G is going to love him.” Ravi says smirking.

            “How old is he?” Leo asks.

            “He’s 25 and his brother is 28.”

            “Why is he going to school at such an old age?” Leo asks standing up going to cook some dinner for Ravi, Hyungwon, Wonho, Shownu, Yoon, and Mino.

            “Looks like he went into the military at age 18. Just to get it over with. After he got out he trained with a k-pop company but due to contract conflicts he was let go.” Ravi says. “His brother seems to be the one supporting him; they don’t seem close to their parents at least not from their Instagram’s and Facebook’s.” Leo just nods as Shownu, Wonho and Hyungwon come in, Hyungwon nestled in between the both of them.

            “Hey, should I make some for Hoony and Jinu?” Leo asks.

            “Yes, I think that would be a nice surprise that way they don’t have to cook lunch.” Hyungwon says politely.

            “Cool, will do.” Leo says. “We picked our next targets so if you could look over their profiles that would be awesome.”

            “Yeah, sure no problem.” Shownu says. Wonho looks over the profile writing down addresses for Hoony and Jinu to start their stake-outs. Wonho and Shownu both worked day shifts as a bank teller and a security guard for said bank. Hoony and Jinu worked the night shift. Hoony was a custodian at a local group home for troubled youth. And Jinu worked as a security guard for an art gallery. The four of them, Shownu, Wonho, Hoony and Jinu took turns trailing each of the victims with Shownu and Jinu trailing the victim and Hoony and Wonho trailing the witness.

            “These two look promising.” Shownu says.

            “Yeah, they are brothers.” Ravi says.

            “We’ve never had a pair of siblings before.” Wonho says. “Should be fun. I’m guessing these are for G and TOP?”

            “Yeah.” Leo answers. “Hey look man if you ever want us to pick you one, we’ll be happy to do it.” Wonho blinks looking from Shownu to Hyungwon. He knew what Hyungwon would think of him if he were to participate in the assaults and he didn’t want to lose the man.

            “When should we write the letter and send the video to the press?” Shownu asks changing the subject quickly.

            “Should be two more victims, our friends told us after like 5 or 6. And if we are counting the drag queen then Taemin and whomever else we pick after him, should send it in after that.” Leo says.

            “I can’t wait.” Wonho says. By having the public on high alert it makes everything so much more thrilling.


	5. Past Victims and a New Member to the Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesung is able to find past cases that are possibly linked to the current group. Kangin lets his temper get the best of him and demands his first victims. While Wonho is out stalking their witness he stumbles upon a person who may be connected to Chief Inspector Zico. Zico tells Jungkook something about his childhood only a couple other people know about.

It had been a week since Heechul’s assault. It was quiet, too quiet for the team. Yesung had started to search through all of Korea records. When suddenly he found something that could helpful. The group is all surrounding the computer.

            “So I found a couple cases that look like it might be the rapists’ first tries. There was this Chinese exchange students one had just turned 18 the day before the assault took place. It happened in an alleyway in downtown Seoul at almost 3am where nobody was out. The victim had multiple bruises as if he was beaten while the witness was locked in a dumpster didn’t have any. The officers found that suspicious but when they went to interview the witness he was gone. When the victim was interviewed he told the officers that he was alone and that nobody was with him.” Yesung explains.

            “I’m assuming since they couldn’t find a witness that one of the rapists climbed into the dumpster. What was the victim’s name?” Jungkook asks.

            “Zhou Mi.” Yesung says. “Case is still open. The other ones, well they don’t fit the age but it fits the pattern. Each victim and witnesses were in their mid to late forties. The victims all looked like they could be mid-thirties. Again it happened in the middle of the night, in an alleyway. The witnesses this time seemed like they were the ones that were beaten and thrown into the dumpster.”

            “Who are the victims?” Taehyung asks.

            “Lee Sangmin with the witness being Lee Soo-Geun. Next victim was a Seo Janghoon and the witness was Kang Ho-Dong.” Yesung answers. He pulls up the file with pictures of the men.

            “Those two do look young in the face. How long did the rapes last?” Jimin inquires.

            “An hour or two at the most.” Yesung says. “They were found by someone walking past and then the police were called.”

            “Is there any way we can talk to the victims?” Zico asks.

            “One step ahead of you, wrote down their contact info right here.” Yesung says.

            “Thank you, Yesung.” Zico says patting him on the shoulder; Jaehyo, Taehyung and Zico exit the room going back to their desks.

            “Any luck on the names?” Jimin asks.

            “No, there are no Leeteuk’s in the system; it’s not a very common name so I’m thinking it’s a nickname of some sort. I’m doing my best to try and find anything but no luck.” Yesung says.

            “Alright, thanks for your help, Yesung.” Jungkook says. Taehyung exits the chief’s office just as Jimin and Jungkook are exiting the IT room. He looked pale and tired. “You okay, Taehyung?”

            “Gonna take a quick break, go get some coffee and some sweets at my favorite coffee place. You want anything?” Taehyung asks.

            “What kind of coffee shop is open at midnight?” Jimin asks.

            “That’s why it’s so popular; I used to go there all the time. The owner actually just opened two more shops. One is just outside of Itaewon so I’m going to that one.” Taehyung says.

            “Get me a lemon scone.” Jimin says.

            “Jungkook, I’ll get you a cinnabun, you’ve got to try it.” Taehyung says.

            “Sure, that sounds amazing.” Jungkook says. He goes to get his wallet.

            “Don’t worry about it. I’ve got it.” Taehyung says.

            “Are you sure?” Jungkook asks.

            “Yeah, I’m sure.” Taehyung says. “See you guys in like 2 hours.”

            “Yeah, enjoy.” Jimin says.

 

In the apartment complex Yoon, Mino, Ravi and Leo are all playing a video game when they hear pounding on their door.

            “Open up! Open the fucking door!” Kangin shouts.

            “He sounds pissed.” Leo says. Yoon stands up letting Kangin into the apartment, a laptop in his hand. His face is red and his veins in his neck are popping out.

            “What’s up, boss?” Ravi asks.

            “I need to tell me who the fuck these guys are, and why the fuck they are talking to Leeteuk.” Kangin says.

            “Sure, can I take a look?” Leo asks.

            “Yeah, go right ahead.” Kangin says. Leo nods turning his attention towards the stream on the laptop. He snaps a few quick screenshots opening a browser running the screenshots through a quick google search.

            “They are insurance fraud investigators. They also help people get out of policies they don’t want anymore. They run a team called Mad Dog. These two are Kim Min Joon and Kang Woo. They also have three others working with them two men Ohn Nu-ri, Park Soon-jung and a woman Jang Ha-ri.” Leo says.

            “They must be helping him take my name off the life insurance policy. I want them. I want them, all four.” Kangin says.

            “We are going to have to be careful with them though, they are used to stalking others so they will know if someone is watching them.” Ravi explains.

            “I don’t care! I fucking want them!” Kangin shouts slapping Ravi across the face hard. “I’m going to make them pay for talking to my Leeteuk.”

            “I understand, we will have them, just give us time.” Yoon says.

            “You have a month, by then if I don’t have them then I’ll just have to punish one of you.” Kangin says grabbing his laptop, slamming the door leaving the four men alone again.

            “Are you okay?” Leo asks checking over Ravi.

            “Let’s just find as much information on these people as possible.” Ravi says.

            “You want us to leave?” Yoon asks. Leo just nods. Yoon grabs Mino’s hand exiting the apartment.

 

Wonho had just gotten done sitting outside the coffee shop that the potential witness owned. He had to park a few blocks away unable to find any parking near the actual shop. Given that it was a pretty popular place for college kids he wasn’t surprised. It was in Dasan-ro, Jung-gu, Seoul, South Korea. He had gotten to be friends with the witness simply by going to the shop on a nightly basis. He found out that his brother was currently doing an internship at a local theater and that he was being scouted by quite a few k-pop companies. Wonho was quite good at getting people to trust him he just didn’t like dealing with people all that much. He blinks when he hears grunting coming from the alleyway near him.

            “Get off of me! What are you doing?” A man yells his voice shaken. “Don’t touch me! Help!” Wonho hides behind a wall; he turns around so that he can see what is happening.

            “Shut up you stupid slut!” Another man says, he was bigger and had a lot of muscle overpowering the small man, who is being pinned to the wall. “I’ll fucking gag you if I have to.” The man says starting to unbuckle his belt with one hand the other still pinning the smaller man against the wall. Wonho can’t help but grin, this man could fit well with the rest of the group. Wonho gasps when another person starts to approach the alleyway. The man sees what is transpiring in the alleyway and tries to intervene.

            “Hey, what the hell are you doing?” The man asks. Wonho takes out a stun gun using it on the man. Wonho stops the bigger man from fleeing.

            “What’s your name?” Wonho asks.

            “Taewoon.” He answers.

            “How would you like to come with me? I’m a part of something special. You wouldn’t have to be stuck in alleyways and able to get caught.” Wonho says.

            “What kind of thing?” Taewoon asks. He starts to follow Wonho closely.

            “You like to force yourself on others right? To feel that power over someone?” Wonho asks. Taewoon just nods grinning.

            “Always have.” Taewoon says.

            “I’m with a group that likes that too.” Wonho says. “We work together to find victims and hurt them, like you wanted to hurt him.”

            “I like the sound of that.” Taewoon says.

            “You have a car you can follow me with?” Wonho asks.

            “Yeah but it’s…I have no money to pay for gas. And all my stuff is back there.” Taewoon says.

            “You don’t have a place to stay?” Wonho asks.

            “No, all I have is my car since my parents disowned me because of my lying asshole of a brother.” Taewoon says. “They said I made him the way he is.”

            “Well I can go get some gas if you want.” Wonho says.

            “Nah, we can just come back for it in the morning. I don’t have anything valuable in there.” Taewoon says. Wonho nods opening the car door for Taewoon. He starts to drive away; they are in Itaewon in 25 minutes, not much traffic at this time of night. He pulls out his phone.

            “Have everyone meet in my apartment, just do it.” Wonho says to Hyungwon. He parks the car escorting Taewoon upstairs. He opens the door to his apartment the group all inside.

            “Who the fuck is this?” Kangin asks standing up.  

            “I can explain, I found him, about to rape another, I’m assuming he was a male prostitute who had just gotten done with a client.” Wonho says.

            “Ask him the questions, Kibum.” Kangin says still somewhat suspicious.

            “Have you done this before?” Kibum asks him. “Raped someone?”

            “Yeah, couple times.” Taewoon says.

            “Why do you rape?” Kibum asks.

            “To teach the fuckers a lesson, to show them they aren’t in control and to make sure they know who has the power.” Taewoon says.

            “I like him.” Kibum says smiling.

            “Fine, but you are in charge of training him.” Kangin says. “He fucks up, it’s on you.” Kibum just nods like an excited puppy.

            “You can live with me!” Kibum says. “Starting with a shower.”

            “Good find, Wonho.” Kangin says patting Wonho on the shoulder.

            “Found out that the theater club Taemin is a part of is having a little get together at a bar here in Itaewon. Jin-ki is going to be there as well.” Wonho says.

            “When?” Kangin asks.

            “Two days.” Wonho says.

            “Thank god we decided to teach that one a lesson or else G and TOP would have never survived.” Kangin says. “Get some rest. Good work.”

            “Thank you, sir.” Wonho says bowing.

            “Call me Kangin. You’ve earned it.” Kangin says.

 

Jungkook is watching Zico closely, after they had been called to investigate a potential rape of a young boy. Jimin and Taehyung were interviewing the potential past victims and couldn’t join them. He was gentle and soft spoken and seemed to know exactly what to say to him. The boy was only 12 right at the cut off age for pedophiles. But it could also be that he was groomed and sexual abuse had been happening for a longer period of time. His parents brought him in because they noticed blood on the boy’s sheets. After a long talk and examination from the doctor, Jungkook follows Zico and Jaehyo out into the hallway. Jaehyo had been talking with the parents while Jungkook and Zico were in with the boy. Jungkook was asked to take a step back on this one and only be there during the examination, interview and rape kit. He stands a little farther away but still able to hear the conversation. Any conversation like this is hard to have with a parent. It was one of the things that most investigators dreaded having; to tell a child’s parents that their innocence was ripped away from them. Many parents blame themselves, for not knowing, for not seeing and for continuing to have that person in their child’s lives. Jungkook watches as the mother starts to cry into her husband’s arms. The man looks halfway between angry and sick to his stomach. Now he understood why, it was the father’s brother that had been molesting the boy. Jaehyo sighs coming over to Jungkook.

            “He’s going to need a break after this one.” Jaehyo says. Jungkook looks at him then back at Zico who is comforting the two parents. He hands them his card, walking over to them.

            “I’ll talk to the chief when we get back but we have the victim’s statement and hopefully the bastard left some evidence somewhere so we can make a clean arrest.” Zico says. “I want to be the one who nails him. Lock him away and throw away the key.” Jungkook just nods his hands shaking. As they leave the hospital, Jungkook’s thoughts are racing he didn’t even notice when they arrived at the station. He grabs the bags of evidence they had been carrying and takes it over to Shindong’s lab but he wasn’t there. Instead a young, black haired man sits twirling in his chair hands on his head.

            “Oh, well hello there.” The man says. “Don’t think we’ve met, our paths have not crossed yet. Henry Lau.” He offers his hand to Jungkook, smiling. Jungkook can’t help but blush looking down taking the man’s hand.

            “I have some evidence that needs to be looked at. If you can find any hairs or follicles or anything that can link the suspect to the victim that would be great.” Jungkook says.

            “I’ll work on it right away.” Henry says. Jungkook bows.

            “Thank you.” Jungkook says. He makes his way to the breakroom opening the fridge to grab his chocolate bar. He unwraps it popping it into the microwave for a good 10 seconds. Zico chuckles entering the room.

            “Putting a chocolate bar in the microwave?” Zico asks.

            “Yeah well it was in the fridge all night.” Jungkook says. “I like my chocolate not rock solid.” He grabs a juice and sits down. He looks at Zico who is making tea. He must have known Jungkook was watching because he looks back at him.

            “Look, since we are going to be partners and well I honestly already consider you my friend…I feel like it’s something you should know. Might be good for someone else to know other than Jaehyo.” Zico says.

            “Taehyung and Jimin, they don’t know?” Jungkook asks curiously.

            “Not yet.” Zico says. “Haven’t had the courage to tell them. If you couldn’t tell they let their feelings show. They are more likely to treat me with kid gloves.” Jungkook just nods as Zico sits down across from him. “I have an older brother. Three years older than me. Growing up we were always fighting and arguing. It wasn’t until I was 14 when he started coming into my room at night. Said that every time we fought he had to punish me for being rude and that he was the one in control. It stopped when he went to college, but the last time was when I had just graduated at the academy and my parents rented us cabins. I knew it was coming and this time I fought. I told him that he wasn’t going to hurt me ever again. The next day I woke up and he was gone. I told my parents what he had done and they kicked them out of their life. Blamed him for making me gay.” Zico explains.  

            “I’m so sorry, Zico.” Jungkook says. “What’s his name, your brother?”

            “Woo Taewoon.” Zico says. “I haven’t seen or spoken to him in…well…I think about five years?”

            “Is that why you wanted to be with this unit?” Jungkook asks.

            “I knew I could help people, others who have gone through what I went through.” Zico says.

            “Thank you for telling me and trusting me with this. I know it’s hard enough as it is but to have it be your brother.” Jungkook says shivering.

            “Part of me hates him but the other says that something is obviously wrong with him and I just hope that he is doing well.” Zico says. If he had only known what his brother was really like and had gotten himself involved with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on bringing in Taewoon it just sort of happened because of his actions in my story on my main account, A Little Help From My Friends. He just seemed to be the perfect fit and something to shake things up a bit.


	6. Finding the One He Wants and Time to Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghae has an encounter with a stranger and strikes up a conversation not knowing what truly lies behind the young man. Jungkook and Taeyang finally meet Sungmin. The serial rapists strike on their next victims.

Donghae is waiting in the hospital waiting room for Hyukjae to get done with his shift. He knew it was going to be a little longer than usual because of the current patient he is taking care of. Donghae stands up going over to the vending machine, a man about his age is sitting next to it looking tired.

            “You want something sweet?” Donghae asks him. The man looks up at him.

            “Um, sure.” He says.

            “Lee Donghae.” Donghae says offering his hand.

            “Min Kyung-Hoon. I’m just waiting to be let back into the room, my boyfriend is having…an examination and Dr. Hyukjae said it might be best if I wasn’t present.” Kyung-Hoon says.

            “Oh, so your boyfriend is being treated by my boyfriend.” Donghae says putting money into the machine getting a snickers bar for himself. “What do you want?”

            “I’ll take a Kit Kat, please.” Kyung-Hoon says. Donghae nods getting a kit Kat for his new friend.

            “Did you want a drink to go with it?” Donghae asks.

            “You don’t have to…” Kyung-Hoon says.

            “I want to.” Donghae says.

            “I guess I’ll take a coke.” Kyung-Hoon says. Donghae nods handing Kyung-Hoon his Kit Kat.

            “Coming right up!” Donghae says starting down a long corridor to the vending machine that sells drinks. He gasps as someone knocks into him. “Crap, sorry.”

            “No, no it’s my fault I wasn’t watching where I was going.” The man says looking up at Donghae. He stares at him for a long time; he had never seen someone so beautiful. Donghae just smiles at him making Kibum’s heart race. Had he finally found someone he wanted? “I…I’m sorry, where is the pharmacy? I’m a little lost.”

            “That can happen a lot. Just keep going down the hallway, into the waiting room, take a left, go down that hallway towards the doors to exit the hospital and it should be on your right.” Donghae says.

            “Thank you…what’s your name?”

            “Donghae. Lee Donghae.” Donghae says.

            “Kim Kibum.” Kibum says. “Thank you again.”

            “If you have to wait for it to be filled, you can come sit with me and my friend.” Donghae says.  

“Sure, thanks. I should get going; it probably will take more than a couple of minutes.” Kibum says.

            “No problem, we’ll just be right in there.” Donghae smiles softly. Everything about him made Kibum weak in the knees. He was so kind and inviting. Part of Kibum loved him for it but the other said that it could get him into trouble. Trusting a complete stranger telling him he can sit with him without knowing anything about him. Kibum makes his way into the waiting room taking a left like Donghae told him. Heechul had been moved downstairs to the ICU for people who were about to be discharged but needed a final examination. Kibum didn’t understand why he even volunteered to watch the man in the first place but he is glad he did. He stops at the pharmacy counter waiting patiently for the pharmacist. Because of G-Dragon he knew how busy they can get sometimes. He hands the script to the pharmacist not wanting to engage in any conversation, he’d just come off as a raging dick anyways. He makes his way back into the waiting room seeing Donghae sitting with a man close in age with him. “Well look who decided to join us.”

            “It’ll be at least 15 to 20 minutes, doesn’t leave you much time to do much of anything.” Kibum says sitting next to Donghae.

            “What were you getting filled?” Donghae asks.

            “Nausea medication, stomach gives me hell sometimes.” Kibum says.

            “Have you ever thought about taking enzymes? I heard they can help a lot too.” Donghae says.

            “I’m already taking them, it helps a lot but on my bad days I need something more.” Kibum says.

            “Well let’s hope you don’t have a lot of those.” Donghae says. Kibum just looks at the man. How is it that he can make Kibum fall for him in a few short minutes with just a simple few sentences?

            “Thank you, you should be a doctor.” Kibum says.

            “I’m not smart enough.” Donghae says.

            “I can’t believe that.” Kyung-Hoon says finally talking. He stands up when Hyukjae comes into the waiting room. “Is he okay?”

            “He’s fine, who is this?” Hyukjae asks looking at Kibum. “I shouldn’t speak about a patient in front of a non-family member but then again, Kyung-Hoon isn’t a family member so…”

            “It’s okay, he’s nice, and his name is Kim Kibum.” Donghae says.

            “And it’s alright I speak in front of him, Kyung-Hoon?” Hyukjae asks.

            “Yes, it’s alright.” Kyung-Hoon says.

            “Right I want to keep him overnight but he should be able to be discharged sometime tomorrow. His wounds and burns are healing quite well it’s…the other things that are worrying me. I just can’t see how someone could do something like this to another person. Someone as nice and kind and gentle as Heechul. I mean he has to have an officer outside just in case someone comes back, he can’t sleep more than five hours without a nightmare and he can’t even be touched without jumping.” Hyukjae says touching the bridge of his nose. Donghae hugs Hyukjae tightly comforting him. Kibum could feel the anger and jealousy start to simmer, of course Donghae was taken, but that didn’t matter to him. He’d still find a way to get him. Kibum feels his phone vibrating in his pocket.

            “Thank you for letting me sit with you. It was great talking to you.” Kibum says smiling. He writes his number on a piece of paper handing it to Donghae. “Maybe we could get together sometime? Hang out? Give me a call anytime.”

            “Sure, hope everything goes well with your stomach issues!” Donghae says waving. Kibum nods answering the phone.

            “Kibum, where the hell are you?” Kangin asks.

            “At the hospital where Heechul is. I had to get my prescription filled anyways.” Kibum says.

            “Well hurry up, we are finally going to get the ones we’ve been eying for a couple weeks now. I don’t want you to miss anything.” Kangin says.

            “I have found one I want, but I want to wait, at least until I know more about him and his routine.” Kibum says.

            “You’ll have to fill me in when you get here, just hurry up.” Kangin says.

            “Alright, I will. Just give me an hour.” Kibum says.

            “Okay.” Kangin says. “Should be enough time.”

            “Bye.” Kibum says hanging up.

 

In the police station in Itaewon, was extra busy and crowded tonight. It was a full moon and full moons seemed to bring out the crazies. Shindong hadn’t been able to leave his lab; it seemed everyone needed evidence looked at as soon as possible. Sungmin gaps as he enters the station, a large man with tattoos lunges at Sungmin. Sungmin holds the bag in his hand tightly to him as he makes his way into Shindong’s lab.

            “I brought you dinner.” Sungmin says. “I just saw on the news that the police raided a drug dealer’s house and found three women?”

            “Yeah, SVU thinks they were prostitutes that the dealer was in some sort of human trafficking ring. Thanks for getting me dinner; I haven’t had time to even leave.” Shindong says. Sungmin smiles setting the bag down on Shindong’s desk. Jungkook comes over with Henry.

            “They have called in reinforcements!” Henry shouts. “Go take a break, eat, sit down, have a beer or something.” Sungmin looks at Jungkook bowing to him.

            “Is this your nephew?” Jungkook asks.

            “Yes, Sungmin, Jungkook. Jungkook, Sungmin.” Shindong says grabbing the bag from off his desk. “Let’s go into the breakroom?”

            “Okay, sure.” Sungmin says. Jungkook can’t help but notice that Sungmin was exactly the type to be targeted by the serial rapists. He was young, small, feminine looking, easy to subdue, and almost too trusting. Taeyang nearly bumps straight into Sungmin as he is exiting the breakroom quickly. Taeyang looks up at him then at Shindong. Jungkook looks into the room, now knowing why Taeyang was so eager to exit. Seungri was sitting at one of the tables.

            “Everything okay, Taeyang?” Jungkook asks.

            “It will be. Seungri is going undercover trying to get close with one of the gangs in Seoul. It’s apparently supposed to be with other stations around Seoul.” Taeyang says. He continues to look at Sungmin who looked out of place in an environment such as this.

            “Lee Sungmin.” Sungmin says.

            “Dong Taeyang.” Taeyang says.

            “He’s my nephew.” Shindong says.

            “Hello, nice to meet you.” Sungmin says meekly bowing to Taeyang.

            “Nice to meet you too. I got to get back up there, it’s crazy busy tonight.” Taeyang says. He pulls out his phone texting the group.   ** _Just found potential victim in case we need leverage against the unit. Name is Lee Sungmin; he’s the nephew of one of our forensic techs, and have Ravi and Leo look him up when they have the chance. He’d be a perfect victim._**

****

In Club Soap Seoul Yoon and Mino are watching Taemin and Jin-Ki closely. Yoon smiles as Taemin approaches the bar.

            “Looks like you are having fun, mind if I buy you a drink?” Yoon says sarcastically. He could tell Taemin was bored.

            “Sure, I’m exhausted from dancing so much.” Taemin says sarcastically back giggling. Yoon nods, he notices how small the man is and thinks this might be the first one they wouldn’t have to drug. Taemin grunts as a man bumps into him, Yoon pulling Taemin towards him to prevent the man from bumping into him again. “Geez what the hell?”

            “You good?” Yoon asks.

            “Yeah, I’m fine.” Taemin says. “Thanks.”

            “No problem, I’m Win.” Yoon says.

            “Taemin.” He looks around shaking his head. “Where did my brother go?” He asks searching the crowd.

            “You want help looking for him? Two sets of eyes are better than one.” Yoon says.

            “Yeah, that’s true. I think maybe we should look in the bathroom first, then outside.” Taemin says.

            “Sure, I’ll meet you outside?” Yoon asks.

            “Yeah, sounds good.” Taemin says. He starts to go towards the club bathroom, Yoon exiting the club the car blocking the alleyway.

            “I didn’t drug this one, he’ll be easy to subdue, trust me.” Yoon says.

            “Good observation.” Kangin says. Taemin’s brother must already be in the trunk because Yoon can hear him struggling. Yoon and Mino both take out pocket knives as Taemin comes out of the club looking both directions. The two men start to make their way towards Taemin hiding the knives from his sight. Mino presses the knife against Taemin’s side.

            “What are you doing?” Taemin asks fearfully.

            “Just do as we say and I won’t be forced to cut you.” Mino says. Yoon opens the door to the car as Taemin is pushed inside, Mino climbing in next to him. Yoon gets into the passenger seat and Kangin gets into the driver’s seat. Yoon hands Mino plastic handcuffs to go around Taemin’s wrists.

            “What do you want? Where’s my brother?” Taemin asks trying his best not to cry. “Please don’t hurt me.” Taemin slaps Mino as he goes to put the handcuffs on.

            “I think we should let them punish him before anything.” Mino says. “That way it’ll lower the chance of him fighting as much.”

            “Good idea. I thought this prize would be a little more…scared.” Kangin says. Taemin continues to fight until he feels the knife close to his neck.

            “Stop that; remember who has the knife here?” Mino says. Taemin shuts his eyes tightly being blindfolded, the handcuffs around his wrists. Taemin gasps as the car stops hearing the door open, the trunk being opened.

            “Where’s my brother?! What have you done with him?” Jin-Ki asks. Yoon just blindfolds the man, shutting the trunk climbing back into the car.

            “Won’t be long now.” Yoon says. “He really is a beauty isn’t he?”

            “Makes you not want to hurt him, mark him. Maybe his bottom half won’t be as stunning as his top.” Mino says. Kangin pulls the car into the driveway seeing Kibum’s car as well.

            “Ah good he made it.” Kangin says. “Take him inside, I’ve got his brother.”

            “Right away, Kangin.” Yoon says. Yoon opens the door for Mino who pulls Taemin out of the car with relative ease. He is led into the house still blindfolded. Taemin could smell something burning, and it was warm inside the house, warmer than it should be in the summertime. He groans as he is pushed to sit down on something, what felt like a couch. He could hear crackling like wood was burning. That led Taemin to believe his kidnappers were burning wood in a fireplace.

            “Keep the blindfold on him.” A man whom Taemin’s voice didn’t recognize but it was low and deep. Taemin groans as he is pushed onto the ground, he felt another pair of hands on his shoulders while the other pairs of hands were moving to remove his pants.

            “Stop, stop, please, please.” Taemin says sobbing unable to contain the tears any longer.

            “Should we gag him?” Another voice asks. “You think anyone will be able to hear?”

            “They shouldn’t.” Kangin says.

            “Give me the knife.” TOP says. Taemin starts to struggle underneath the hands on his shoulders. Taemin cries out as TOP starts to cut into Taemin’s legs.

            “It hurts! Please!” Taemin screams as TOP continues to cut into Taemin’s inner thighs.

            “You can burn him now.” TOP says. Taemin has lost all the ability to fight back the pain and fear paralyzing him. G-Dragon grins flicking his lighter but then setting it down. Taemin blinks hearing his brother swearing and screaming to let him out.

            “I will fucking kill you! Let me out! Let me out now! Taemin!” Jin-Ki yells.

 

Three hours later the SVU team got a call. Zico and Jaehyo met their partners at the hospital. The three men had just gotten done interviewing the three girls found in the drug dealer’s house who had been taken to the hospital for treatment.

            “Same thing, only this time the victim wasn’t drugged.” Zico says.

            “So…he remembers everything?” Jimin asks.

            “I don’t know. We’ve only just got here.” Jaehyo says. The five gentlemen enter the hospital, the nurse escorting them to the room in which the victim and witness are. Dr. Jongdae comes out of the room with the witness.

            “Why don’t you go over there and talk?” Jongdae says pointing to the curtain area. Jimin and Taehyung lead him over. “I thought it best if you talked with the victim alone. His brother is…well as you can imagine he is very angry and upset.”

            “The witness and victim are brothers?” Jungkook asks.

            “Yes, to be honest I didn’t know if I could handle this one, he has some deep lacerations on his inner thighs and burns all over his legs and feet. He was raped repeatedly over the span of hours. He’s hurting and traumatized, he remembers the whole thing but he was blindfolded the whole time. You may speak with him.” Dr. Jongdae says.

            “Thank you, Doctor.” Zico says. Jungkook approaches the room entering slowly.

            “Hi, are you Mr. Lee Taemin?” Jungkook asks.

            “Yes, that’s me, Taemin.” He says.

            “Can you tell me what happened? Take your time, there’s no rush.” Jaehyo smiles softly at Taemin.

            “I was at a club, Club Soap Seoul. My internship theater company was having a get together there. I went to the bar because I was bored, this guy came up to me and sarcastically said that I looked like I was having fun. He asked if he could buy me a drink but before he could a guy bumped into me and then I looked to where my brother was noticing he wasn’t there anymore. He said that he’d help me look for him. I went to the bathroom first then made my way out of the club. That’s when a guy came over with a knife and pushed me into the car. I didn’t know my brother in the trunk until we stopped for a minute and I heard his voice. When the car came to stop again, I was pulled out and into a really warm building. I am almost certain they were burning wood in the fireplace.” Taemin says.

            “They were using the fireplace?” Zico asks. “It’s the summer, that’s strange.”

            “I thought so too. I was…I was forced onto the ground and then this man with a deep voice he started taking my pants off. He told someone to give him the knife and he started cutting me after he was done the other burned me. After they were done with ‘their fun’ as they called it they raped me.” Taemin says sobbing.

            “Both of them?” Jungkook asks.

            “Yes, both.” Taemin says. “I could tell the difference because of their voices and the way they talked. One was rough, pulled my hair and kept calling me bitch. The other called me sweet names and although I don’t think he was talking to me kept asking whether they liked it or not. He seemed more…touchy? He kept kissing me and caressing my face and putting his hand through my hair. I couldn’t see anything because I was blindfolded but I don’t know if his partner was telling him to do things or if it was his own doing.” Taemin says.

            “Can you remember anything else that might be helpful? Was there a certain smell coming from your attacker? Did they say any names?” Jaehyo asks.

            “All I remember hearing was G. There was someone who got a phone call in the middle but I couldn’t tell what or who they were talking to.” Taemin says. “Maybe my brother can? He was there the whole time.”

            “You have been very helpful.” Zico says. “Call us if you remember anything, okay?”

            “Thank you, officers.” Taemin says. The three men exit the room.

            “He is small enough to subdue especially if there was more than one person.” Jaehyo says.

            “Yeah, three against one isn’t very fair is it?” Zico says scoffing. Jimin and Taehyung come out from behind the curtain. Taehyung looks like he’s in deep thought.

            “What did you guys find out?” Jungkook asks.

            “Witness heard everything but it’s the phone call that really has us baffled.” Jimin says. “It was about that Leeteuk again, the witness said that it sounded like a private investigator letting the leader know about a potential job? The leader, whoever he is, is keeping tabs on this Leeteuk person almost to the point of stalking.”

            “Did the leader say anything that might give us a lead?” Zico asks.

            “Yeah, Choi Siwon came up.” Taehyung says.

            “Again?” Jungkook asks. “Do they have a vendetta against him or is it simply coincidence?”

            “We can’t be sure until we talk to him. I’ll give him a call once we get back to the station.” Jaehyo says. Jimin sighs looking at his phone.

            “I got to take this.” Jimin says. “Heechul?”

            “Hi, I didn’t…I wasn’t sure if I should call you or not but I am getting out of the hospital soon and well I’m worried that they might know where I live? What if they come back? What if Kyung-Hoon gets hurt because of me?” Heechul asks.

            “Heechul, don’t worry about that okay? I told you, we’ll put a unit outside your house if need be. I can come over when you get out and change the locks and help you find a security system.” Jimin says.

            “You would do that?” Heechul asks.

            “Of course I would. I want you to stay safe.” Jimin says.

            “Thank you, I get out sometime tomorrow I’m not sure when, can I call you?” Heechul asks.

            “Anytime, I’m off tomorrow night so I can be there at whatever time you need me to be.” Jimin says.

            “Okay, I’ll call you. Thank you again, officer Jimin.” Heechul says. “I should get some rest. My doctor is really great, he really cares a lot. Like you do.”

            “Okay, rest well. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Bye, Heechul.” Jimin says.

            “Who was that?” Jungkook asks.

            “Kim Heechul, he’s getting out of the hospital soon and I’m going to go over to his house tomorrow to help him get situated and everything.” Jimin says.

            “Jimin…” Zico starts to say.

            “I know, okay? I know I’m not supposed to get involved but these men already said that they want to keep an eye on Heechul, and if something happens to him again…he’s just so scared.” Jimin says sighing. Zico just nods, he knows what it’s like to get attached and connected to a case and a certain victim. As Zico is climbing into the car he stops in his tracks, he shakes his head. He could have sworn he just saw his brother. But that’s crazy; his brother was gone, probably long gone from the city of Seoul. Taewoon watches from inside a car. He couldn’t wait to get his revenge but until then there were a lot of innocent young men ripe for the taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any of you were wondering who Jin-Ki is, it's Onew's real name. I made him and Taemin brothers simply because I think that goes well with their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is being moved from my other account onto this pseud. I hope you like it and enjoy. I'm working really hard on this one so make sure to give it a kudos if you like and feel free to comment.


End file.
